Our buddyfight is just getting fired up
by BluElora
Summary: this is a crossover of buddyfight and fairy tail but mostly based on buddyfight, also i've added some of my fanfiction characters to make it more interesting. Also the some of the buddyfight characters will be some of the fairy tail pair's kids.enjoy this story, which has many adventures, romance, fantasy, etc! (i might rewrite this story...)
1. the missing clone

Hello fan readers!

this is a crossover of buddyfight and fairy tail but this is all based on buddyfight for the young ones while the fairy tail characters will not soon be in here but I'll try and update every week or 3 if i can.

there will be ships like: nalu, gruvia, gale, jerza, leonx meredy, etc and guess what's the best bit! they're all married! yay! there will be problems that they will encounter and they'll mostly be around everywhere so they might not appear for long...

but! their children are some of the buddyfight charactershowever, I'm not gonna spoil it for you, so find out yourselves (bwahahaha...sorry...)

I'll start of with the summary of the story so it's basically the story like buddyfight however I have created my own characters for this fanfiction, I'll fill in the parts of the story for my fanfiction character.

for starters, there is this girl called Tamaki Ryuenji. And for the smart people, you've guessed it. She is related to Tasuku Ryuenji. His long lost twin during the disaster. so that's one of my fanfiction character. you'll have to wait for the rest...

Oh before i start, i also ship: tasukuxsofia and gaoxkazane

\\\\\\\

enjoy!

* * *

chapter 1: the missing clone...

Tasuku was flying in the sky with his buddy, Jackknife dragon aka, jack, going off to catch criminals like always as a buddyfight police.

After capturing the criminal ( in episode 1) he looked up in the sky and thought about his childhood past, as a young girl in his past flashed in the head as her voice echoed in his head

" Tasuku..."

(reality)

"Tasuku...Tasuku!"

Tasuku blinked back to reality.

"o-oh... what is it Jack?"

" I was just saying, we should get back to headquarters..."

"aright..."

Tasuku pondered about the girl in his head as Jack noticed

" is... there something bothering you?"

"no, it's nothing...I was just thinking of someone I knew..."

"well who is it?"

" someone who was very close to me, who was like me, who knew me inside out a few years ago..."

 _*flashback*_

two kids fighting with sticks as if they were swords, happily in the fields. They soon hit each other on the heads and fell on to the ground laughing.

"who won?" said one of them

" I don't know..." said the other

"...well I'm the oldest so I think I won that!" he says as he smiled with pride

" hey! just because I'm a few minutes younger than you, that doesn't mean you won! Tasuku!" she yelled back with an annoyed face, just wanting to give him a few hits but is too exhausted.

"ok, ok, we'll call it even!" said Tasuku

the two of them smiled at each other and looked up in the sky while lying down under a tree.

"do you think we'll be like dad one day?" she asked Tasuku

"if we practice, we'll be like dad in no time, we'll be able to go into the forest, the mountains, the sea.."

then there was a long pause...

"I don't know if either of us will win against each other like this..it's like I'm fighting... a mirror..." said Tasuku

" more like a clone..."

"what is a clone?"

"it's like another you!...mum told me that while she was reading a story to me."

"so...you're my clone!"Tasuku pointed

"huh?"

"isn't that it? you're like me and the looks too!"

"I don't know..." she smiled

Tasuku got up and looked at the girl

"alright, we better get back, I hope dad is coming back..."

the girl got up and ran up to Tasuku

"yeah, I miss dad..."she says

"he'll be back, we're a family and we'll never be apart, right? Tamaki?"

Tamaki smiled back

"right!Tasuku."

 _*end of flashback*_

Tasuku got back to headquaters as he filled out the report, he then looked out the window as he looked in to the reflection thinking

"Mum, Dad, Rogue, Tamaki...I promise I'll find you and protect you, to stay as a family again...

(to be continued)

* * *

I'm sorry if i made any mistakes but i really hope you liked it!


	2. just like her

hello again reader!

i actually wrote the second chapter just then but i forgot to save it so i might not be as good as the one i just had ( or it could be better who knows...)

ok...so i'm now doing lazy writing but if you want me to do caps, commers, etc just tell me. i know putting in a new character sounds over board but hey, im just "unleashing my imagination" lol and i've been imagining this fanfic that i'm dying to write it already...

about this facfic character, tamaki ryuenji, found out it's not necessary to have a twin name that starts with the same first letter on their name so i was like having a major breakdown in these past few days,i was like "i should of done haruhi or hinata or yui etc..." but if you think this name is a little off then please list down a few japanese names for me and i'll replace the chapters if i can lol...

thankyou very much for reading my very first fanfiction!

so i'm trying to fit a fairy tail character in this chapter so yeah...i'll try and go through the episodes as fast as i can!

oh yes! i forgot to say i ship bakuxkugaru lol and i need to ask if any of you have guessed who were those people on the first chapter apart from tasuku, tamaki and jack...

enjoy!

* * *

just like her...

tasuku smiled as gao won his first buddyfight against him. tasuku sees gao having his little celebration with drum, he then thought how gao was just like tamaki when they were little...

*flashback*

"we finally beat big brother!" tamaki had her little celebration with tasuku as she smiled at him. then a boy who looked a little older than them stepped out of the shadows the walked towards the twins. the twins waited for something to happen as they were prepared.

he then patted both their heads as he smiled at them

"you both won..." he said as he gave them a sack. tasuku opened a sack which had a carved heart shape iron in it

"mum gave that to me but you can have it if you like" he says as they both held it

"all i did was to believe in myself and tasuku." tamaki scratched he head as she blushed, tasuku looked confused

"you know...i know a fun game you can play with monsters..." he says

" are there dragons!?" tasuku and tamaki asked with enthusiasm.

" yeah... there are many types of them and-" he was cut of as the twins discussed how big their dragon was going to be, the boy just facepalmed

"what is the game called?" tasuku asked

"the game?...it's called...buddyfight!"

"buddyfight?"tamaki asked. then he threw a cards on to the ground. the twins picked it up and looked at them, they was a flag on it

"i'll be off somewhere foe a while, so i want you to master it, use it well in the future"

tasuku then watched him disappear in the shadows

"thank you big brother, rogue..."

*end of flashback*

tasuku got down the platform and walked to gao

"that was a pretty fun match gao..."said tasuku

he then gives him gargantua punisher to him and everyone was shocked.

" i want to see you master it, so use it well." gao then accepts the card and gives tasuku his drago brave card

tasuku flies back to headquarters.

"why give him that card?" jack asked tasuku

"with that spirit, i'm sure he'll master it, he was just like her..." tasuku then thought of tamaki and rogue.

"and i'll find you all, i promised."tasuku thought

extra!

after the battle when everyone left, a person with black and white hair wearing a black hood with a dark red scarf covering the whole face looked at the stage from the seats looking back at the intense battle. then walked off.

" gao mikado... he's just like you tasuku...just like you..."

* * *

does OC stand for own character? i'm still new here...

*ahem * i mean what will happen on the next chapter and who is this mysterious person?

to be continued...


	3. cerin arises

hello again readers!

ok so i finally got some reviews (yay)

so on this chapter i'll be putting in a lot more thing and as you know both buddyfight and fairy tail are starting to fall into place so i gotta write all of this before the story becomes official if you know what i mean

i know that the chapters are small but don't worry guys1 i won't be writing like 64 chapters or something like that haha(like that's gonna happen) so yeah, i'll be cramping most of the things on most chapters further on.

so once again! i hope you enjoy the story! thank you very much.

* * *

Cerin arise

"what!? Another buddy stolen in the middle of the night?!" commander I shouted in surprise as he nearly fell off his chair in headquarters.

"the buddy was already stolen when Takihara and the others got to the victim." Stella announces the information that she gathered.

"let me do this commander I! I'll go after the theft tonight and arrest him for sure!" Tasuku asked as he looked determined to do it.

"Tasuku…alright however don't stress yourself out…" commander I gave him the orders as Tasuku leaves.

"Do you think that was a good idea?" stella asked

Commander I said nothing for a while.

" but from the information Takihara gave me, the victim in the incident was a criminal fighter that we've been tracking down for a few weeks." Says stella as she continued reading the information.

"what is going on here? A criminal stealing criminal fighter's buddy? Could it be creating an army? And who is this person?" commander I thought…

"commander I! the criminal seems to hallucinating at the moment." Takihara responded

"what?! What is going on now?!" said commander I

"we were questioning the victim, the criminal about the incident, I have it all recorded but after he started going crazy." Said takihara

He played the recorder on screen with takihara questioning the criminal.

Then for a while the criminal responded after takihara asked each question, then the last question takihara asked " do you know the person who stole your buddy?" then the criminal flinched and said "you've never heard the rumour? Out of the shadows, in midnight, he snatches your buddy in one swift move, they say that he leaves a message and disappears in the dark…. He's called, the darkling!"

The next day…

After kiri learned to buddyfight, he then left, walking in town as he happily experienced something new and fun in his life as he bumped into a person with black and white hair, wearing a dark hood and a dark red scarf covering its face.

"oh! Excuse me!" said kiri as he continued walking "that was odd…why did I have a strange feeling when I apologised?" kiri thought but then ended up confusing himself.

At the buddy police headquarters…

"any luck finding 'the darkling?'" commander I asked tasuku

"I've tailed one of the criminals that we've been watching at the moment and it turns out that his buddy was stolen too." Said tasuku

*flashback*

Tasuku tailed the criminal as the criminal casually walked at midnight in the alley way as tasuku followed, he then saw him turned in the corner as he heard a scream, tasuku ran to the criminal as he was shaking with fear on the ground. Tasuku tried to look and he used his buddy skill to search for 'the darkling'. He then saw a person in black and white hair with a black hood wearing a dark red scarf covering his face.

"buddy police-" tasuku was about to put the barrier when suddenly a giant gust of wind blew towards him as he couldn't find the person. "what the…"

*end of flashback*

Tasuku then got into deep thought.

"well this does shows that this 'darkling' sure doesn't waste anytime" said commander I

"I wonder if he's linked to this wolf criminal?" stella suggested

Tasuku then clenched his fist "I will arrest the darkling!"

* * *

At the aibo academy…

After the battle of gao vs genma, kiri went to the vending machine to grab drinks for the team when he saw the black and white haired person at the vending machine grabbing a drink.

"oh it's you again…" said kiri, the person looked at kiri for a while and then said "oh! It's you, that kid on the street!" the person said

"yeah… it's me I'm sorry for bumping into you…" kiri apologised again, he then looked at the person, it was hard to see its face since it's hair and scarf was covering the whole thing " oh no, it's that strange feeling again…" kiri thought as his face turned a little red

"there's no need to apologise, I'm sorry for bumping into you, I didn't have the chance to apologise to you…"said the person.

Kiri then saw the person's red eyes and then thought "it feels like I've seen this person's face before…"

"I didn't know you come to aibo academy…"said kiri while pinning the number of the drinks

"yeah, I get that a lot…" said the person while drinking the drink. Kiri sweatdropped in embarrassment.

"what's your name?" the person asked

"uh,uh…kiri,kiri hyoru…" said kiri as he grabbed the drinks

The person went silent "it's ok if you forgot my name I'll must get going, see you again…" kiri was about to leave when the person then responded

"kiri!" kiri stopped to turn around "cerin…" said the person, kiri then thought "that's a strange name" "it's your actions that either makes the person remember or forget you…" cerin then left in the shadows, leaving kiri confused…

* * *

The next day in town

Gao , drum, baku, kugarua and kiri went in town as they bumped into tasuku.

"hey tasuku! We had a big feast with granny's takoyaki. Why didn't you come?" gao asked innocently.

"sorry gao, I had to go on a case of finding wolf and this 'darkling'..." tasuku responded

"the darkling?" gao asked as kugaru and baku facepalmed

"you've never heard of the darkling?!"kugaru asked

"neither have i…" said kiri

"the darkling is someone who steals buddies at midnight!" she says while shouting "rumor says that he leaves in the shadows without a trace while able to steal your buddy and no one has seen the darkling before!" kugaru continued

"I've actually seen the darkling before…" said tasuku

Everyone gasped

"what did he look like?" gao asked

"did it look like food?" asked drum

"if I remember correctly, he had a black and white hair wearing a black hood with a red scarf that covered his whole face so I wasn't able to see the face…"tasuku described the darkling. then kiri remembered something… "it's your actions that either makes the person remember or forget you…" the words echoed in his head as kiri realised.

"that's all I can tell you…the rest is all police business, it's nothing important to you guys so long as you're not strolling at midnight…" says tasuku as he was about to leave

"wait tasuku! I think I might know this person…" says kiri

Gao and the others gasped, Tasuku then quickly turned around after hearing what kiri said "you do?!"

"he was wearing, a black hood with a red scarf covering his face! I met him yesterday andhe goes to aibo…"said kiri

"then you know who he is?!" asked tasuku

" if I remember the name…I think he said…cerin…" said kiri

* * *

"cerin from aibo academy?" commander I asked "kiri said that he saw him over at aibo and met him over at the vending machine when he was getting the drinks." Said tasuku

"but on the aibo academy student lists, there were no names familiar with cerin." Stella finished reading the information.

"then he's likely to be around aibo" said takihara

"if so, there's a possibility that cerin/darkling is linked to wolf…" said commander I "what do you think tasuku?"

There was silents, then tasuku said "I'll arrest both wolf and the darkling!"

Meanwhile in aibo…

Cerin was about leave with the drink from the vending machine when cerin was about to disappear in the shadows a voice called out to him.

"seems like you got buddy police chasing you." Jin then appeared with megumi and yamigitsune as he came out from the corner. Cerin didn't reply

" you don't look familiar here, and I'm guessing you're not part of the aibo students…" said jin

"what do you want?" cerin asked

"oh nothing…I'm just wondering if I should report the buddy police or…" jin glared at cerin

"…be curious about who you really are…"

Cerin went silent again, cerin turned around to the shadows and said " disaster is coming…" as a gust of wind blew at them, before jin, megumi, and yamigitsune realised, cerin was already gone…

* * *

please review!

and thank you for reading, also i'll try and update as soon as i can for the next one

(i wish there was a gallery to put up my fanfic drawings...i worked so hard on them...hahaa...)


	4. unexpected encounter

hello again reader!

well then thank you for the review you've posted

ok since this is a crossover of FT and FCBF and there arn't so much fairy tail character in there, i'll try my best to add some in this chapter, oh and i should of said this from the very beginning and now i am such a fool, i do not own anything.

so as i said i'll be cramming most things on to one chapter from now on and i'll update as soon as i can! so i hope you enjoy this chapter

thank you very much!

* * *

Unexpected encounters

"aww…you beat me! Man you're a strong player! Thanks for the game...uhh…who are you?" kazane asked the fighter after she lost a match at a park after school.

"you're a really good player, you might be able to become champion of castle." Said the fighter "with those skill, I'm sure you can make a lot of friends in no time."

"really? You think I can do that?"kazane asked with a chibi smile

"of course, you're good at playing with dungeon world, it was nice to play against a player with the same world." The fighter put the cards back into the core gadget with the dungeon world flag card, then sees kazane thinking "what should I call myself? Just using my name isn't going to be that exciting, plus most boys might not see me as a good challenger…" kazane then ponders in a chibi version(again) " hmm…I can't think of anything…" kazane the does a chibi emoji cry "wind…" said the fighter. Kazane gave the fighter a 'huh' reaction "you don't know where it'll go or where it'll end, it's just full of suprises, just like you" said the fighter. Kazane stared at the fighter

"I just made that up…" the fighter replied "I like it! 'wind' yeah that's a good name! thanks a lot!" said kazane happily jumping up and down.

"well I hope we can fight some other time if we can…" said the fighter about to leave the park

"how ill-mannered of you! You haven't even told us your name!" said blade popping out of kazane's hoodie

"blade..it's ok" said kazane as she also tries to stop blade from his lectures "no! I can't let off a stranger who doesn't tells us who they are! This seems suspicious…." Blade gave the fighter the glares as the atmosphere got darker, kazane sweatdropped…

"So you want to know who I am?" asked the fighter

"well it's rude to not introduce yourself!" yelled blade

"and you're a friend of ours right?" kazane smiled as the fighter could see that she was serious about being friends.

"my name…is cerin"

* * *

"so that's why you called yourself 'wind'?" gao asked after a buddyfight with kazane

"yeah he's a really good person" said kazane as she smiled to gao and gao smiled back at her.

"you're a really good fighter kazane, we should buddyfight some other time." Said gao as kazane blushed a bit "you really think I'm a good fighter?" kazane asked gao. "yeah man! One of the best!" gao replied kazane felt so happy that she didn't know she was shaking gao's hand recklessly, till she realised she quickly released it and again blushed a bit. The two fighters walked down the street as gao broke the silent "hey you want to come over my house and have takoyaki?" he asked kazane turned as she was kinda shocked from gao's invitation "should I go? I mean we just met, but he's so cool and he's an awesome player…" kazane thought. She thought so much that she didn't know she bumped into a few thugs "hey watch where you're going! Stupid kid…" one of the thugs yelled as he smacked kazane into gao as gao caught her in his arms while she lost her balance. "hey what was that for?!" yelled drum "that illmannered man!" said blade the thugs turned and glared at the monster "don't, it's ok I'm fine…" said kazane as she tries to avoid the trouble but it was too late "what do we have here? Two brainless monsters and two little brats." Said one of the thugs as he looked down on them. "what do you want?" asked gao as he glared at them "pff! Look at that face? You think a little glare could scare us?!"said the other thug, kazane got a little stiff but gao went in front of kazane and raised his arm in front of her. "it's gonna be ok…" gao smiled then the thugs laughed even more "protecting a little girl? What are you? Prince charming?" the thugs laughed even more.

"I'M THE MIGHTY SUN FIGHTER!" yelled gao with pride. Kazane watched gao as the sunset alined with him as the shadowy figure stood infront of her eyes in the sunset light. Her eyes widened

"whatever, lets teach this brat a lesson!" one of the thugs charged at gao as he flipped him in one swoop. The thugs then all charged at him as gao played around with them as they got exhausted.

"you brat!"said one of them as he was going to punch as gao turned to see if kazane was ok while he dropped his guard, however, the punch was stopped by someone else. Gao looked up as a guy with blonde hair and a blue jacket tensed up the atmosphere. The thug seemed frightened. Then the guy said "picking a fight with a person half your size? That's lame." The guy said as he send him flying with a punch. The other thugs ran over to the beaten thug, apologised and ran away. Gao and kazane were speechless from what they saw, drum's mouth hit the ground and blade just stared.

"were they that weak? I was hoping for something exciting…" said the guy.

"yeah that's right! Never mess with us!" said someone from behind

"master! You've over did it again!" said another as she was catching her breath.

Gao and kazane turned around a white-short haired lady and…A TALKING CAT?

"oh master, remember this is the human world." said the lady as she put her hand on her face

"who cares! At least they won't mess with us again!" said the cat.

"oh well, I was kinda getting fired up there…" said the guy.

"wait!" said gao as the three of them turned around.

"thanks for helping me and my friend" said gao politely as he bowed. "huh?! What do you mean, I mean you could of finished those guys all by yourself!" said drum

"you mean you don't need the great-" the cat was about to finish when the guy stopped him

"lector, it's alright." he says

"what? Yukino say something! They're discriminating the master!" lector yelled

"I told you not to call me master…" said the guy as he sweat dropped

"we should get going and meet up with the others" said yukino

"alright…" said the guy as he looked at gao. Gao smiled at him.

The guy left as he waved his hand "the name's sting! And remember that!" said sting as he walked of into the light with yukino and lector.

Gao pondered about the guy called 'sting' "what a weird name" he thought then kazane grabbed his hand "well are we going?" she asked as gao gave her a 'huh' "I mean to your house, and takoyaki." Said kazane, gao then smiled "yeah lets get going!"

* * *

At the sengoku academy…

Rouga closes the door for kiri to study on the notes in the room.

" tasuku ryuenji…" said rouga in the dark as he thought about his last match with him

*flashback*

At the photonmetal fuji mine…

"I've got you!" said rouga as he was in an aerial fight with tasuku but then something striked him as he heard a voice…

"help me…"

Rouga hesitated as tasuku got him and kicked him on to the ground

"what the!? I can't be thinking about that!" rouga thought as he then thought "it's impossible!"

As rouga and tasuku were in a buddyfight, he couldn't stop thinking about the voice. He then sees tasuku as he keeps thinking " don't think about it…they're not the same!"

As tasuku casts gargantua punisher, something struck rouga as a person in the light appeared in his vision but then he snapped out as he vowed that he'll seek his revenge on him.

*end of flashback*

rouga thought about it as he pulled out cerberus's card

"…I will avenge your death…" as he pulled out a photo covered with a sticky note that says 'smile…' with a smiley face at the bottom

* * *

Tasuku at the bridge in the sunset…

"why does this have to happen!? First there's rouga, cerin and the dark core deck cases, now that I can't use the future force nor my buddy skill…"tasuku was in a deep thought as he felt so hopeless in his life…"I could of arrested rouga on the spot!" tasuku felt a presence behind him as he turned to see, his eyes widened, cerin was right in front of him.

"CERIN!" tasuku yelled, cerin said nothing…

"if you're going to steal my buddy-"

"you're buddy was confiscated" said cerin, cutting tasuku off, tasuku was surprised that cerin event knows about it.

"h-how did you know?!"

"a little bird told me…"cerin responded to tasuku. Tasuku stood there for a moment.

"are you connected to a person called wolf?"he asked

"I have no idea who that is…" cerin responded to his question.

"what are you going to do to me?"tasuku asked as he was preparing to defend himself. However, cerin just walked passed him and watched the sunset "just watching the sunset…"

"you're preparing to steal someone's buddy tonight aren't you?" tasuku shouted "I won't let that happen!"

"nope…" cerin sat down on the end of the bridge. Tasuku lowered his guard a bit as he thought for a moment " his voice seems off…"

" I'm just watching my favourite scenery…" said cerin

" why were you wandering around aibo?" tasuku asked, there was silence

"….for a drink" said cerin

" I don't think so!" said tasuku

"think what you like, keep thinking that you're right, keep thinking you're an adult, but in the end they are just word to hide your fear…" said cerin, getting up and walking off.

"what do you mean?!" said tasuku

"we're still kids…"said cerin as cerin looked into tasuku's eyes. Tasuku saw cerin's red eyes as it was starting to haunt him…

"no! I'll become an adult! I will save the people's buddy from you! Now show your face to me coward!" tasuku yelled at cerin, as cerin walked off cerin turned around and looked at tasuku's eyes that were lost…

"I'll tell you something before I leave…" tasuku was getting confused

"I am not them, however I know them…disaster, is coming…"said cerin walking off

"wait what do you mean?!" tasuku asked but cerin already disappeared in the shadows.

"why does he know so much about me?!" tasuku question himself

* * *

At the disaster hideout…

"there is tasuku ryuenji, kiri hyoru and gao Mikado…"said kyoka "they'll join us and use the dark core, am I correct?" said elf "they are capable to use such power like the disaster force." Said sofia

"but there is another candidate I've got my eye on for a long time…" said kyoya as he put up a blurry picture on the screen

"what the heck is that?!" asked davide as he poked his tounge out.

"I'm sure you've heard of this person called the 'darkling' who goes stealing people's buddies in midnight and leaves without a trace…" said sofia

"some of the cops have come to the conclusion that he's one of us…" said elf

Davide laughed so hard. "c'mon that weirdo? It can't you've gotta be joking! We haven't seen how good this guy is!"

"well actually…" said shido "I have a confession to make…" as the room went silent everyone looked at shido…shido got nervous "to tell you the truth…I'm actually the 'darkling'…"he says with pride as he stood on the table with his chest up

"we know you're lying shido…"said davide "you couldn't even stay up that long! Haha!" he said "you were at aibo the other time when the incident happened…" said sofia recalling "you even talked about how pathetic he is…"she added

Shido melted in disgrace as his buddy monster laughed at him

"I've heard that he wanders around aibo academy and pretends to be a student there…and if I can recall… his name was cerin…" said elf

"we will get those 4 people on our side…considering his skills, we can build an even stronger force." Said kyoya as he seem so fixated on him.

* * *

as the mystery leaves, who is cerin, where did these mysterious people come from, and what was in rouga's past that haunts him? to be continued...

please review! thank you


	5. disaster is coming

hello reader!

so i was prereading my previous chapters and i realised that i made many mistakes because i didn't have time to pre read while i was trying to hurry up and update it, and i still regret calling tasuku's twin tamaki a.k.a. my fanfiction character.

but what is done cannot be undone... tamaki is now tamaki as tasuku's yonger twin, as i wish i can turn back the clock.

ok! moving on. so i'm still trying to figure out how i should put the fairy tail characters in the chapters without messing up my imagination, lol, and when i was reading some other buddyfight fanfictions, i was like 'oh, no! i feel like an idiot because i ship one of the buddyfight characters with my fanfiction characters, so i was thinking i should change it, but that was the whole reason why i gave tasuku a twin in the story, and i hardly ship yaoi and yuri.

ok so i'm updating as fast as i can since i now have plenty of time at the moment, i also have to hurry up and plan out the plot. so far i want to restart this whole story but i think i'll do it later or never...

but i do hope you like the story so far... and i apologies if the chapters are getting worse. i'm still new at writing fanfictions so plz bear with me...

and i would like to thank all the people who reviewed my story, thank you so much!

ok so lets get on with the story!

enjoy!

* * *

Disaster is coming…

Kiri stands on the tower as he thought after he obtained the dark core "this power isn't so bad after all…" he looks at the city as he thought of his mission, stealing buddy monsters, he then thought of the darkling which was cerin as cerin's words echoed in his thoughts "it's your actions that either makes the person remember or forget you…" kiri grinned " now I know what you mean, and I'll take your buddy when I see you again…"

* * *

"This is shocking!" said stella as she held the device on the information

"what is it this time?!" said takihara as he looked to see what it was

"the children who requested for their buddies to be returned by the criminals that were stolen has actually been returned!" she said

"what?!" said takihara

"according to the criminals that were stolen from the victims who we've caught were all involved in the incident with the 'darkling' or cerin! some of the victims also witnessed that the person who got their buddies back was a person who had his face covered with a black hood and a dark red scarf with black and white hair…"said stella

"you mean that this cerin could be-" they were cut of when commander nobari can into the room

"what are you gossiping about? You should get to work immediately" he said stella and takihara stayed quiet.

* * *

Tasuku was at home ponder in stress as he was in his room in the dark… as he kept thinking about cerin, he then remembered his red eyes, tasuku puts his hand onto his face as he tried to distract it. He then looked at the mirror on the wall as he looked at himself, then on the mirror, he sees himself as the image changed to cerin as his eye left eye glowed on the mirror, he shakes his head and looked on the mirror again it was just him, tasuku breathed heavily as he starts seeing the mirror changing shape and this time it changed into his big brother rogue as his left eye glowed again, the words echoed in his head "big brother" said tasuku as he missed him "you've disappointed me little brother". Tasuku then in shame, angrily throws a blanket at the mirror as it covered it, not wanting to see what would pop up next...

"I have to stop them" as he made up his mind he walked out of the room and headed to aibo

* * *

At the park…

"it's so sad…" said cerin, looking up in the stars "…that you've become something so cold…" as cerin didn't bother to turn around to see kiri, knowing that he's behind.

"well I didn't expect to see you here in the middle of the night here…darkling" said kiri

"and I didn't expect to see you here in this blizzard your buddy is throwing at me… grim reaper" said cerin

"you've gotten famous so fast." Cerin turned around

"so I take it that you remember me…" said kiri , cerin didn't say anything

"what's the matter? Getting cold feet haha!" ice blade joker laughed at his joke "I'm pretty sure you know why I'm here…" said kiri

"taking my buddy? Sure take it." Said cerin giving the glowing card in a wraped hanky, kiri was surprised. "giving up already? I was expecting a fight…oh well you disappoint me darkling, I actually liked you, I even get what you meant the last time we met, and now look at me, no one dares to even face me, especially you, ha, but I'll still remember your kind offer, in exchange of your kindness, I'll let you keep your core gadget." said kiri as he took the card in the hanky

"so why is it in a hanky?" kiri asked

"this monster isn't into the cold so it's best if you stop your blizzard." Said cerin,

"and before I leave you with the card, people will surely remember you but do you really want to be remembered this way?." cerin finished the sentence as before kiri got even more confused, he unfolded the hanky, then a giant puff of smoke exploded into his face as he coughs "you-" but cerin was nowhere to be seen as kiri's weird feeling faded. "coward" said kiri "look at the card!" said joker kiri looked at the card "It's even got a nice picture of me!" said joker as he was adoring the regular joker card, kiri then ripped it, leaving joker crying in a crying emoji face.

* * *

The next day…

"I swear! I'm never going there again!" said jin as he walked out of aibo academy as school just finished, thinking about how they were tailing sofia to their hideout that time.

"neither am I…" said yamigitsune as he shook his head as he thought about it.

"and remind me why I was dragged with you both…" megumi asked a rhetorical question leaving the other two complaining.

Yamigitsune stopped as he sensed something.

"what is it? Yamigitsune?" jin asked as he sees cerin leaving in the corner of the building.

Jin, megumi and yamigitsune walked over to the corner in the shadows but however sees nothing.

"why are you so concerned about this cerin?" megumi asked

"I sense something I've never felt before, and it's haunting…" said yamigitsune

"you don't say…" said jin as they ran to the other side of the corner to see if cerin was there but again wasn't

"ok, we've lost him. Now can we go bac-" jin was about to go back when he turned cerin was standing right in front of him

"what do you want from me?" cerin asked as it kinda creeped yamigitsune and jin while megumi just sighed

"who are you exactly?" asked jin trying to keep his cool. "are you even human?"

"what do you mean I'm human?"cerin asked

"I sense something very different than the other humans and it seems to be coming from you." Said yamigitsune, cerin stayed silent.

"why don't we play odds and evens?" cerin asked

"why that game?" jin chuckled

"you do have your dices with you right?" asked cerin

"yes but what does that have got to do with-"

"you take your pick and if you win I'll answer any question you ask just as long as they are the ones I know… but if I win, then you'll leave me alone, I hate attention…" said cerin

Jin was about to turn down but then he got even curious "deal" he said

"and here I thought you would be those kind of people for a buddyfight." Said jin

"you have the time?" asked cerin

"no"

"there you have it…"

So jin got his dices out

"oh, we'll be doing this once cause I'm tired, that ok with you, right?" jin asked, cerin nodded

"then I pick evens" jin threw the dice as they waited for the answers in jins hands as he got the dices

3 and 5, 8

"I win and you better keep your promise" said jin

"I will but not here." Said cerin as cerin led jin, megumi and yamigitsune to a quiet and deserted alley where there was no one, cerin checked around

"ok good we're safe." Said cerin.

"we better be or are you going to run off and leave us." Asked jin

"I keep my promises" said cerin

"I hope you do" said megumi

"so who are you? And what are you trying to do?" jin asked

Cerin said nothing, then cerin pulled down the dark red scarf "I am…." Cerin put down the hood and then revealed the face. Jin, megumi and yamigitsune was shocked.

"oh my goodness! I don't believe it!"

"so you're actually…..".

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

At the disaster hideout…

"I lost to kyoya gaen? how?" tasuku questioned himself as he looked down on the ground, kyoya then talked how the disaster force was better than the future force, how the adults were using him and stuff as he jumped down the platform in front of tasuku.

"you asked why I was doing this, right?" said kyoya. Tasuku waited for an answer.

"well this might explain everything…" as kyoya pulled out a photo and showed it to tasuku. Tasuku's eyes widened "this is..." kyoya nodded "I knew you would were connected to her when I saw you" the photo tasuku held was a picture of kyoya, rouga and his long lost clone… "…it's Tamaki…" said tasuku. "where is she? Is she in disaster with you guys?" tasuku asked but kyoya stayed silent. "what happened to her?

"Tamaki...died in an accident, and it was because of those rotten adults." said kyoya

* * *

what did jin, megumi and yami see? what was cerin's identity? and how did tamaki die? what was in rouga's and kyoya's past with tamaki? to be continued.

the next chapter will be about tamaki's past with rouga and if you are curious, please be patient, i'm doing this as fast as i can. and for those who can't take this chapter any futher, feel free to leave.

thank you and please review! C:


	6. the other past

hello again reader!

this is something you must know before you read this chapter, and yet this might be the longest chapter i've written. so like i said this chapter will be about tamaki's past so i've put so much effort into this chapter. i even re read it seven time! just kidding, it was only like six...

ok, so i've also tried my hardest in putting some fairy tail characters in there, so feel free to fan girl when you come to that bit or just do whatever you're doing, i don't know. i know i put romance in one of the category of this story but i apologize if there isn't any or much since were not there yet (yet this is like the 6th chapter i am so sorry!).

oh yes and please forgive me for the horrible chapters if you didn't like them, i'm trying so hard to put a balance in this story yet keeping my unnecessary fantasy out of this if you know what i mean...

also i once again would like to thanks the people who reviewed, thank you so much! thankyou x5 i could not be any happier.

ok enough with my little celebration. lets get on with this 'over 5,000 word' chapter

enjoy!

* * *

The other past

"tamaki died?" tasuku asked

Rouga was in the corner hearing their conversation as he recalled his past with Tamaki.

* * *

*flashback*

Little rouga passed out on the path as he was starving for food and was about to give up all hope "am I… going to…die?" he thought to himself but then a light came towards him as it picked him up. Then laid him down on the side of the brick wall in the alley, his vision became clearer as he saw a person a little shorter than him with short, light, blue hair, a bright orange ribbon around the neck and a white and indigo shirt was partly torn off, walked towards him with a loaf of bread. Rouga turned away as he doesn't want to be pitied as in looked down. "If you don't eat, you'll die" said the kid, rouga couldn't care less "just…leave me alone…." The kid stared at him for quite some time as rouga saw her red eyes piercing through his as he waited, then she got up "so you're just going to give up? Then you'll lose…" rouga heard what the kid said and glared. "You're calling me weak?!" said rouga "I'll show you right after I eat!" as rouga took the loaf bread and ate the whole thing

"there!" said rouga after finishing the bread. Then the kid's stomach rumbled "ha! Serves you right, now who's the weak one?!" he yelled at her. But all she did was smiled at him "what are you smiling about?" rouga asked "you ate the bread…" said the kid "you really didn't want to die did you? I'm happy to see that…" rouga was confused, then she started to walk off "hey get back here! Fight me!" rouga yelled as he ran to the corner but to his surprise she wasn't there.

"where did he go?"

* * *

The next day…

Rouga then walked off very energetic and restless

"I'll show that guy who's boss the next time I see him" he thought as he heard punching sounds in the ally.

"you brat! You took my food didn't you?" said one of the bullies, rouga went over to see what was going, there was three big guys and… the kid! "it's that kid from before" rouga thought "serves him right…" as he watched the kid getting beaten up "that's mine! Haha weak kid!" he said "no…you're weak!" the kid yelled, rouga couldn't believe what the kid was saying "how can he be saying that when he's beaten up like that?!" rouga thought as he watched "what did you say?!" said the biggest guy out of the gang "you heard me! You're just afraid!" then those words struck rouga "what!? So you want me to kill you?!" said the biggest bully as he grabbed the top shirt of the kid "yep, he's dead" as rouga was about to leave. But then he heard something, then he turned as the tree bullies who was mistreating the kid was now on the ground in fear. The kid was standing looking down on them, they then ran in fear as the kid got closer leaving the bag of food on the ground.

Rouga was completely confused as he went up to the kid

"what the…" he started as the kid turned around

"oh it's you" the kid smiled so innocently at him

"how could this guy have scared the life of those idiots?!" he was yelling in his mind till he was starting to have a headache. Then the kid gave him the food.

"I was looking for you all day, I thought you were starving again so I got you some food" said the kid

"you were looking for me to bring me this?" said rouga "why did you-" before rouga could finish his sentence, the kid collapsed as rouga caught her "hey kid! C'mon wake up! Snap out of it!"

A few hours later…

The kid slowly opened her eyes and saw rouga in front of her as he was slapping gently on her face "oi, wake up kid." He said "where am I?"the kid asked as she looked around, they were still in the ally as rouga handed the rest of the food to her. "I've ate some already, you should eat too" rouga looked away. Then the kid took the food "thank you…" she said as she starting to eat. "so why go through the trouble getting me the food?" rouga asked "I was afraid you'd might starve again" she responded. "that's none of your business!" said rouga "well I can't just sit around and watch people feeling helpless!" she yelled back "I didn't need your help!" rouga yelled again "so you think you can handle everything yourself?" asked the kid "yeah I can" said rouga but then he thought about it if it wasn't for the kid, he would of surely died…then he looked away "just finish eating your share and we'll have a fight boy." Said rouga as he was thinking how he would be the kid "actually…" said the kid, rouga turned around to look at the kid. "I'm a girl" there was silence as you can hear the crows… "WHAT!? YOU'RE A- I MEAN LIKE, WHAT? BUT THEN THOSE IDIOTS, WAIT WHAT?" rouga was having a huge headache as the words echoed in his head 'he's a girl?' "I'm a girl" she said " YOU DON'T HAVE TO REPEAT IT!" rouga yelled

"oh right I forgot…" she said after she finished her food as she softly hammered her hand as she remembered something "WHAT DID YOU FORGET THIS TIME?!" rouga yelled "what's your name?" she asked, rouga stopped what he was doing as he was starting to think if he should tell her or not "rouga, "he said, the girl smiled "Tamaki." Rouga didn't catch what she said and gave her a confused face "my name is Tamaki, nice to meet you rouga."

* * *

The next few days…

Rouga was walking down when he heard yelling. "I'll defeat you in a buddyfight pipsqueak!" rouga ran to where he heard the yelling and there was a crowd of kids surrounding on a circle, he shoved his way to see what was going on. He saw the three idiots a few days ago still looking terrified and looked around. He saw Tamaki with this huge guy "I'm not a pipsqueak!" she yelled at him "oh yeah? Well this will teach you a lesson for hurting my friend" he said as he slammed his deck onto the table. "but if I win you'll keep your promise right?" Tamaki asked "yeah, yeah but that'll never happen." Rouga got into the front "what is it now another food fight?" rouga thought. "how do you know it'll never happen?" asked Tamaki, the boss bully laughed so hard "cause you don't have a deck!" then rouga saw that he was right, Tamaki didn't have a deck with her, he then face planted on the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?! ASKING A BUDDYFIGHT WITHOUT A DECK!?" rouga yelled at her "what's a deck?" she asked, rouga pulled his danger world deck out and showed it to her "this is a deck. A stack of powerful cards to use in a buddyfight" rouga explained, Tamaki stared at it. "oh! Is it like this?" she said as she pulled out a dragon world deck of her sack inside her large pocket on the pants.

"but I only know a bit of the rules…" she said, rouga was thinking about helping her when a voice behind surprised them "then I'll help you" everyone turned to where the voice came from. "kyoya!" said rouga.

"so you play for dragon world huh." said kyoya Tamaki nodded shyly "I'm kyoya, kyoya gaen. and you are…" kyoya introduced himself as he waits for tamaki to introduce herself "Tamaki…" she said "alright tamaki, I'll teach you how to play is that ok?" kyoya asked, rouga felt a little left out as he waited for tamaki's answer, Tamaki nodded, then tamaki's face got serious as she turned around. "I'm ready." She said "alright, be ready to lose pipsqueak!"

(this fanfiction will show some of the buddyfight however not the whole battle, but the main things they'll be talking about so I apologise for the people who were looking forward for a buddyfight in this)

"raise the flag!"

"danger world!" said the boss bully

"dragon world!" said Tamaki

As the battle was on, kyoya and rouga helped Tamaki how to play buddyfight as the two saw how well she was keeping up with the battle while the boss bully was losing his cool every turn. At last Tamaki won her buddyfight.

"what?! How could I lose to that pipsqueak! This isn't fair! That was three against one!" said the boss bully who refuses to admit his defeat.

"we were just telling her the rules, we didn't tell her the things she needed to play" said kyoya explaining as the crowd whispered that kyoya makes a good point.

Tamaki went up to the boss bully. "you kept your promise" said Tamaki the boss bully didn't say anything.

"what did he promise you?" asked rouga

"he promised me to take me to the dragons" said Tamaki

"but you were playing with dragon world, surely there were lots of dragon you played with" said kyoya

Tamaki shook her head hard. "no! I mean real dragons like the big and strong ones" said Tamaki, rouga face planted again "what do you mean real dragons! Do you expect them to appear roaring in the sky out of nowhere?!" rouga shouted as he just heard what Tamaki said "yes I do!" Tamaki argued back. Rouga was going to say that was impossible when the boss bully grabbed her "if you want to see them so badly, then die!" tamaki, rouga and kyoya were caught by surprise "kid!" rouga yelled. The boss bully looked into tamaki's eyes "die?" she asked she then blinked, she then gave him a 'heh' while grinning as her red eyes glowed, glaring at the boss bully, haunting the guy as he shivers, rouga the saw the boss bully shaking "it's that again!" Tamaki kept looking at the boss bully's eyes "you think that those words can fear me?" she said, the bully was still grabbing on to her, the bullies behind were also shivering." "g-get her guys!" but the bullies ran away. "what friends you are, I never liked you anyway." He said as he panicked, rouga heard what the boss bully said. "friends?" rouga then thought about his relationship with kyoya and tamaki's, if one day something like that was going to happen. The boss bully then looked back at Tamaki as he was still holding her on his grip.

He was thinking of something to make her scared of him but instead, as he looked into tamaki's eye, he then hallucinate a black aura shaped kinda like a dragon as its red eyes glowed, the shadowy indigo aura was getting bigger as it was coming out from her. "you think you can do everything with force? Your action is unforgivable, how dare you mistreat the innocents!" she was becoming one with the shadowy indigo aura as the aura seems to be getting closer to the boss bully. "Die! Die! Die!" he said as he threw her into the nearby river "Tamaki!" rouga shouted as he ran towards the river, he sees Tamaki waving her hand as she was trying to say something. Rouga didn't know what she was saying but looking her expression and how she was waving her hand, it all led to one conclusion…

She can't swim

Rouga slipped into the river as he manage to grab Tamaki, he then looked at the side, kyoya was there. "give me your scarf!" kyoya yelled as rouga threw his scarf just enough for kyoya to grab it as kyoya pulled both rouga and Tamaki to the side. Rouga and Tamaki coughed. "hey kid are you alright?!" rouga asked as she was having trouble breathing.

* * *

A few days later at kyoya's house.

Rouga came into the room seeing Tamaki looking out the window feeling a little better with kyoya on the side of the bed comforting her. As again, he felt left out. Tamaki turned to see rouga and smiled at him, "thank goodness you're completely unharmed…" she said to him. Rouga got angry as he went up to her and grabbed her shirt up. "rouga, stop it!" said kyoya. Tamaki didn't flinch as she saw rouga's eye's full of mixed emotions. "you idiot! Why didn't you defend yourself?! Why did you let him throw you like that, if you were so scared of falling into the river you should of stayed away there! You knew you can't swim! So why?!" rouga shouted at her. "stop it rouga ." kyoya held his hand to stop rouga from doing anything violent…

"I…" Tamaki then looked down as if she was ashamed.

"I… just didn't see it coming…"

Rouga then let go of her and stormed off "weakling..." he whispered. Tamaki then looked out of the window again.

"I should of let her die in the river, that kid it so weird." Rouga thought. Then rouga thought about what she did to the guy back then, how she made him fear her in a split second. He then thought why she felt so grateful when she saw him looking fine instead of thinking about her health. Then he remembered the deal she made with him, he knows that if she won, he would take her to the dragons which he didn't, but if she lost that buddyfight what was he going to do?

Meanwhile with Tamaki…

Tamaki then thought of the deal back with the boss bully.

*flashback (2)*

At an abandoned area beside a river…

Tamaki was watching a buddyfight going on when a big guy came up to her

"this is the kid?" asked the boss bully, Tamaki was confused as she saw the boss bully double her size with the three idiots from before. The three idiots nodded

"pfff! She's a pipsqueak! What's she gonna do? Scare me?" he was mocking Tamaki as the idiots nodded hard trying to warn him.

"pathetic, hey you!" he turned to Tamaki, Tamaki kept staring at the bully with her innocent red eyes.

"don't call me a pipsqueak." She said politely

"~don't called me a pipsqueak~, whatcha gonna do about it? Pipsqueak?" he said to her

"do you know how to play that game?" Tamaki asked as she ignored what the bully just said. Then an idea struck to the bully, "I know, I'll humiliate her in a game of buddyfight.' He thought "yes I do, and besides, I'm one of the best so you want to play little girl?" he dragged her to the table as he shoved the cards of the table.

"hey we're in a middle of a buddyfight!" said one of the players

"don't care move aside!" said the bully.

"hey! Don't hurt him! they're in a middle of a buddyfight! And it was getting intense!" said Tamaki as she helped the player.

"oh! I'm sorry then~ so do you prefer me to beat you up instead?!" said the bully as he shouted at the players. The players then run off in fear.

"if any of you stupid little runts interfere this fight, I'll beat you all up till you can't walk tomorrow!" he shouted as everyone was surrounded by the gang, Tamaki looked at the boss bully in surprise." so little miss goody-two-shoes, you want to buddyfight?" he asked her.

Tamaki said nothing as she stood at the opposite side of the table "ooo, there's a little brave pipsqueak." He said

"let's make a deal to make it entertaining. If I win, I can beat you up and show everyone that they should do as I say! But if you refuse a game, I'll get my friends to beat up this whole crowd." He said

Tamaki looked around as she sees the bullies rounding up the people as they fear them. She gulped knowing there was no way out of this.

"and if I win?" she turned back and asked

"you can choose." He responded

"so if I win, you have to promise me to take me to the dragons, real ones" she said, the boss bully laughed

"sure thing" he said

"then it's a deal…" said tamaki

"I'll defeat you in a buddyfight pipsqueak" he said as he smiled evilly

*end of flashback(2)*

Tamaki then thought about people she troubled especially rouga. She started to feel uneasy.

"I'm going outside for a while." She said to kyoya as she got off the bed as kyoya watched her leave the room.

With rouga…

After hearing the rumours of Tamaki trying to save the crowd from the bully's threat everything falls into place. "so she was just trying to protect the people around her…why did she even bother?" rouga thought. Along the path while thinking of tamaki's actions, he accidently bumped into someone. It was an adult. A lady dressed warmly in blue dress, a blue coat and her hair pinned up with a crystal butterfly. She looked to see what she bumped into as her blue eyes.

"oh my, I'm so sorry, are you ok?"she squatted down to put him back up.

"well, watch it lady!"rouga shouted at her. The lady felt a strange presence from rouga, she looked into his eye's "something seems to be troubling you, is there something the matter?"she asked

"it's none of your business!" said rouga swatting her hand away.

"if there was nothing troubling you, you wouldn't have bumped into me…" she said. Rouga wanted to argue back but had nothing to say. Angry about it, he sat down. "maybe I can help you." She says as she sat beside him. "did something happen? Like to you, a person or a friend?" she asked. Rouga gave up and started explaining…

With Tamaki…

Tamaki went all over the place to find the people that was in the crowd and apologise to them for causing the trouble she made, thought she only remembered a few of them and the players that she interrupted in their buddyfight match, some were grateful to her and some gave her a cold shoulder.

At last, she went to look for rouga who she wants to apologise the most. But she couldn't find him. as she ran all over the place to find him, she bumped in to a man. He was wearing a white coat, had black hair and had a bit of black markings in his right cheek.

"oh I'm sorry mister…" she said as she got up. The man looked at her. "it's ok, don't sweat it " he said as he was starting to take his coat off. Tamaki got confused. "aren't you cold?" she asked in confusion. "nah, it's kinda hot here…" he said as he was stripping his shirt off. Tamaki got even more confused. She now sees a shirtless man right in front of her. Tamaki decides to continue looking for rouga as she searches. Then the shirtless man sees her looking for something. "need any help?" he asked "I'm looking for my friend, he has white hair and purple eyes, have you seen him?" she asked

"dunno, do you need help?" the shirtless man asked as he was about to strip his pants off. Tamaki was about to decline the offer but who knows, two is better than one. "yes please but don't strip your pants!" she said as she hides behind a corner. The man realised that he was about to strip his pants off, he then quickly zips it up. "sorry about that…" he said as he followed tamaki, he then noticed something about her. "this feeling is so familiar, where have I felt like this?" he wondered. As he wondered he saw the lady in blue in the alley with rouga, he sees the lady talking to rouga. Tamaki then stops to see what the shirtless man was seeing, she then sees rouga and a lady in blue. Then the lady in blue finished talking and looks up as if she senses something. "MY DARLING HUSBAND!" she says in excitement as she was preparing to embrace him. the man didn't mind at all as rouga thought "what an annoying wife to have…" the man then looked at rouga. Rouga sees a shirtless man, then sees tamaki. Tamaki steps over to rouga as she had a serious face one. The man and lady waits to see what's going to happen.

"rouga!" tamaki started, rouga then froze on the spot, seeing how serious she is, he doesn't know if she's angry at him or something.

"I'm…sorry." She then bowed at him. rouga face walled on the wall "that's what you were going to tell me?!" he said. Tamaki then froze up as she thought if she made HIM angry or something.

"geez, I mean look…I should be the one apologising…" he said as he looked away…he then looked at the blue lady, she nodded back at him.

Rouga then went a little red.

"I'm sorry…" said rouga as he looked at tamaki then quickly looked down on his feet after apologising. "why apologise? I should be the one to say sorry." Tamaki grabbed both sides of rouga's shoulders. "no I should be the one to say sorry! You know what, forget it! This is going nowhere!" he says as he swatted tamaki's arms off and turns around.

He then turns back a little to see tamaki "will you…forgive me?" he asked

"of course I will. Why did you need to ask that?" she say it in a straight face. Rouga temper just leaked as he turned to her. "well I'm sorry for being concerned about you!" he yelled at her but all she did was smile.

"well that ended well" said the lady in blue "we should better get going…and please! Dear, put some clothes on!" she grabs the man's shirt and coat as they walked off. "you know, those two kids look familiar, and not to mention their presence also seems so familiar…"said the lady… "those kids, seeing them argue like that takes me back…" said the man. "well he is kinda like you, gray darling" said the lady as she smiles to her husband. "can I have my clothes juvia?" asked gray as the couple walks off.

* * *

Time passed as tamaki, kyoya and rouga's relationship grew stronger as they felt like a family they never had. They even took a picture of the three of them. Left to right was tamaki, kyoya and rouga. Tamaki smiled innocently, kyoya just smiled as usual and rouga just looked away with his grumpy face. Tamaki saw the photo as she got a sticky note to remind rouga to smile, which annoyed him but he decided to keep the sticky note as he couldn't be bothered to take it off. Their buddyfight experience grew stronger as they would buddyfight day and night…till…

* * *

eight months later…

Tamaki just finished her buddyfight against rouga outside when a person carrying a bag and ran over to grab tamaki, his face was covered with a bandana, and was bold with an eagle tattoo on the top of his head. The children ran away, rouga shuffled back away from danger as the man did an elbow lock on tamaki. Then the buddy police arrived surrounding the man. "sir, there is a criminal fighter on the loose, and he's holding a hostage!" said one of the police. "stay back!, one move and this brat's dead!" he said as he ran off in the corner of the building. "wait!" said rouga as he got up to chase the criminal "stop kid!" said one of the policemen but rouga ignored, he tailed the criminal fighter as the criminal fighter got into an abandon building just a few meters away from the abandon city. He then sees the other criminal fighters outside guarding the main gate. He sees tamaki struggling to get off the criminal fighter as she was taken hostage inside the building.

Rouga waited outside knowing that he'd be caught if he charged straight in. as he walked back he then sensed something, on the ground…glowing cards…

Then he picked the cards up as it transformed. One was armorknight eagle, and the other was armorknight Cerberus. "thank you for freeing us human, in return, what would you like us to do?" said Cerberus. Rouga then remembered seeing tamaki getting something off from the bag as she was trying to free herself but only manage to free these two, but Rouga couldn't believe what he was hearing, real live monsters infront of him talking. But there was no time to be surprised. "I need your help to save someone… a friend…" he requested.

Rouga sneaked behind the building without the criminal's noticing. "alright eagle, just as we planned…" he said as he let eagle out. The card soon transformed into armorknight eagle. As it flew into the criminals, blowing them off onto the ground as he flew around them, as they were knocked out, eagle returned to rouga as he went into the building. But the front door was locked. "Cerberus…"

Rouga got Cerberus out as Cerberus used his powers to blow off all the doors as they went into the building. Rouga ran as he jumps and ducks all the rubbles in the way. He then heard a scream which was coming to his left. "kid!" Cerberus blasted the left walls as it knocked out more of the criminals. Rouga then swats the dust away calling out for tamaki. He then finally hears tamaki's voice grunting. Rouga went to the direction where tamaki was as she was chained to a pole with scratches all over her. "hey kid are you-" but he noticed something about tamaki…tamaki looked around "rouga? Is that you rouga?!" her right eye seemed a little darker than the left, and the way she talked was very weak. She shake her head left and right to find rouga, rouga was standing in front of her. This showed something that was obvious…she couldn't see anything on her right eye. Armour knight Cerberus freed tamaki from the chains as rouga caught her. "kid…what have you done to deserve this?..." then tamaki started brushing his hair. "rouga…one of my eyes hurt so I can't see well…" she said to him, at least she can still see a bit. Rouga got his scarf and wrapped it around tamaki.

Tamaki then grabs the bag with other buddy rare cards "why bring that?" he asked "the cards are alive and they're in pain, I've got to help them." She said as she ran over to rouga. But then they hear crumbles from the rubbles "and they're mine!" said the criminal as he was about to punch rouga but tamaki pushed him down as she falls onto him, the criminal fighter punches the rubbles as he screams in pain. Rouga dragged tamaki onto Cerberus as they escape the building. But the criminal fighter while escaping then presses a switch. KABOOM!

"what was that?" rouga wondered as the rubbles of the whole building the rubbles were falling fast as it was impossible for Cerberus to dodge them all, due to the pain from the falling rubbles "cerberus!" rouga shouted as Cerberus turned into a card and floated back into rouga's pocket as rouga and fell down on the ground. Before rouga could react, the rubble was falling above him, he thinks "is this the end?" then tamaki shoves him to the side as the rubbles separated the two of them. Rouga then goes over to tamaki "kid, hey kid! Can you hear me?" he yelled across. "rouga, run away now!" she yelled at the other side of the rubbles.

"no, I'm not leaving you!" yelled rouga to "no leave now!" she yells back "I'm getting you out of here!" he yells

"why!?" she yelled back

"because you're my friend!" rouga then realized what he said, as tamaki froze, then curled up into rouga's scarf that rouga wrapped around her neck as she kept quiet as she tightly held onto the bag.

but then she hears something ticking… 'beep…beep…beep' tamaki had a bad feeling about this ticking noise. "rouga, get out! Hurry!" she yelled back. "I'm not leaving you here!" he yelled back as he got an iron stick to try and move the rubble. "this is no time to argue!"

"shut up!" said rouga, tamaki then stopped as she retreated her hand back though the gap "I…" she started but lets out a grunt as she began to have a headache. "what is it kid?!" rouga asked but before tamaki could respond, a crack behind rouga opened. "there he is!" said one of the policemen as one grabbed rouga. "no let me go!" as rouga struggles he was getting further away from tamaki, as the ticking noise continued ticking…

Outside….

"we've secured the boy!" said one of the policemen to the other "yes but what about the girl?" said the other "what girl-" but before he could finish his sentence, rouga struggle free from the man "get back here kid!" he yelled but rouga kept running "I've got to save the kid before it's-" KABOOOM! an explosion happened in a split second front of rouga as the flames consumed the whole building.

"TAMAKIIIIIIIII!" rouga yelled as he couldn't believe what he just saw

"idiot! Why!? She didn't deserve this! You stupid kid! Weakling!...tamaki…" rouga's words were lost

Then someone's hand laid on rouga's shoulder. "move!" as rouga swatted away. But then he stopped. Kyoya also what happened as he stood in front of the burning building rouga fell onto his knees as moaned…

"mister gaen, please step away from here." Said one of the bodyguards but kyoya put his arm out. "leave me alone." He ordered.

"stupid adults…" kyoya whispered.

"kyoya, what are you saying?" asked rouga but kyoya stayed silent.

"don't you see it rouga? It's those rotten adults, policemen, all of them! They let her die…in this disaster..." rouga stayed silent

"I've made up my mind…I will create a new world, for her…" said kyoya "rouga! As a friend, you will help me!" said kyoya as he turned to rouga lending him a hand. Rouga took kyoya's hand and got up as he wiped his tears. "we, will avenge her death, we will create a world with no adults!" said kyoya as the two boys stood in front of the burning building…

*end of flashback…*

* * *

Rouga couldn't bear to listen to kyoya's and tasuku's conversation as he left.

"so will you help me create a new world?" asked kyoya after he explained to tasuku. "do it for her, do it for the children, avenge your sister's death. Lets save the world together. " tasuku stared at the dark core "together…to save to world…for my sister…" he then reached out for the dark core…

* * *

if there is anything wrong with this story or if something is wired or not right, please inform me\

thankyou and please review! C:


	7. cerin's decision

hello reader!

ok so i was reading more buddyfight fanfictions and as i was, i was reading some of the details of their fanfic character but as i read it, i was like"no! this is almost like my fanfiction character! hwy did this have to happen!? if i post my fanfic, i feel like i've copyrighted it and oh gosh, i'm innocent! i did not see that please god, writers, spared me!" i feel like i've committed a sin for writing this fanfiction... please... i just want to release my imagination... i've kept it in for like 3 years and i just had to do it...i was having a major break down so if you asked if i've copied this fanfiction character and stuff, "no!" is my answer...oh gosh... i've had it in my head before i even read it.

so if you are wondering why i gave tamaki the name...cause usally the characters name would be like 'dragon, fighter, ice, etc...' so i'll explain... this was at the time when i was thinking of a japanese name that started with t and sound a little similar like tasuku which i regret now... but i was reading ouran high school host club as tamaki's name just popped up. then i wondered if tamaki could be a girls name cause, well apart from tamaki's weirdness in the story, he brings great joy and smiles to everyone so i was like 'ok i'll name her tamaki.' but now i'm just like i should of done hinata, haruhi, yui, etc...

then i realized that i've made an even bigger mistake, this was the time when my sister was also reading ouran high school host club and she asked me "did kyoya and tamaki switched bodies." at that time i was stuck to buddyfight and i thought she was reading my fanfiction, i had a heart attack but no it was just OHSHC...

i did not want that to happen yet i did not see that coming, i just totally forgot a guy called kyoya was also in OHSHC...

oh gosh...

and if you are wondering i called the other one cerin, i i remember correctly(i hope...) cerin apparently means little dark one in scottland. it was a good name plus, i couldn't find any japanese ones...ok i was lazy to do that...

now that i have my fanfiction character in place, i've got a feeling you'll hate my ship with my fanfics and the originals and further of the chapters i'm going to be writing so please forgive me for that.

but i would like to thank the people who has posted a review and followed me thank you so much...

ok so enough of me complaining yes i'm still trying so hard to put the fairy tail characters, they'll come soon...or later... and i've been trying to update as fast as i can, at the same time i'm running out of ideas...(nooo!)

so let get going onto the story! enjoy.

* * *

Cerin's decision: behind the shadows

"cerin!" kazane yelled over in the square of school after school ended as cerin flinched, cerin tries to walk away. "what's the matter cerin, you're starting to act a bit like zanya. Haha" she says as she grabbed cerin's hand. "it's nothing…I just…" but cerin was cut off by kazane. "have you receive an invitation to the gaen cup? If so, you should be in my team! Really!" she jumped in joy but cerin gave her a straight no answer. "what? You won't play for my team?" kazane was in a chibi crying mode. "how rude of you!" said blade. "it's just that gloomy didn't have an invitation" said jin as he popped out of nowhere. Cerin said nothing "uh…you're.." kazane started as she looked confused. "jin magautsu. I'm cerin's friend, right?" said jin. "since when did you become friends?" megumi asked straight forwardly. "but I have the invitation." Jin then held up the invitation, cerin then pondered.

"cool! So can you be in my team?" kazane asked. jin then gave her the silent treatment as everyone waited. "look girl, I don't know who you are so I'm just going to say no." said jin turning down the offer as he was about to walk away. "wait" said cerin. jin turned to see cerin while seeing kazane in a chibi crying mode again… "I need you to form in a team with kazane and someone else." Said cerin. "haa?!" said jin "but I want to go home!" he whined but he then sees cerin's red eye's so serious. " kyoya gaen is up to something in this tournament, and I'm not just going to sit here and do nothing." Said cerin. "look gloomly I'm not going to do this for you-" said jin but he was cut off by cerin. "I'm doing this for gao and the others." Said cerin.

"I need your help to know more about kyoya's plan before disaster comes, gao is putting so much effort into this yet he's plunging himself into danger. He might even fall into disaster." Said cerin trying to convince jin to help. "what? There's something bad going to happen?" kazane asked

" kazane, I'll be needing your help to." Said cerin requesting to kazane.

"of course! besides, gao's is my friend. I wouldn't want him lose a guy like him" she smiled

"you me like a boyfriend?" said jin as he was teasing kazane. "I mean like a friend!" said kazane blushing so hard as she was waving her arms. "how rude of you!" said blade.

"fine, I'll help but just for gao." said jin changing his mind. Kazane jumped in joy.

"thanks a lot jin." Said cerin "but who is going to be the last player on our team?" kazane asked as everyone pondered. Then cerin sees someone coming wearing orange shades, a blue jacket and a yellow shirt with a tiger shirt on.

"who's that?" asked cerin. "that's…"

Noboru walked on the school feeling a little frustrated.

"why isn't there anyone who has an invitation? Probably I might be the best!" said noboru talking to himself with pride. "you're just sounding like that school president." Said el Quixote "oh please, I sound nothing like that spoiled loser." Said noboru as he turned to el Quixote. "besides! You're not helping at all! I need to quickly find some teammates to get in to the tournament pronto!" said noboru swinging punches as he turned back with his arms grabbed by cerin, stopping the punch.

Noboru then jumped in surprise getting a little freaked out. "nice reflexes" said el Quixote

"hey kitten shirt." Said jin. "IT'S A TIGER!"noboru yelled as he was getting back up on his feet. "noboru was it?" said cerin "yeah that's me! what do you want?" said noboru, giving cerin a cold shoulder. "if I heard correctly, you have the invitation." Said cerin. "yeah! And you're not taking it!" said noboru. "that's not what he meant…" said everyone as they sweat dropped.

"noboru, will you join jin and kazane for the gaen cup tournament?" asked cerin requesting. "so one guy short huh? alright just as long as I get in the tournament." Said noboru. "but this isn't going to be some regular tournament that you play around." said cerin. "hey I don't play around-" noboru was about to finish his sentence when he just realised what he heard. Jin and kazane then explained the situation to noboru. Thought it shocked noboru many times, as they finished explaining, noboru nods. "alright then…" said noboru. "remember, this is for gao…" said kazane "then it settles it." Said cerin "I'm counting on you." Then cerin left the place into the shadows. "wait! Who was that guy?!" noboru shouted as everyone got a little shocked from noboru.

El Quixote, blade and yamigitsune gathered as el Quixote gestured them to come over. "this cerin, I sense something stange…" said el Quixote as the monsters nodded. "I have a bad feeling about this cerin, I suggest we should keep an eye on him…" said blade. "there's no need to…" said yamigitsune. "what do you mean?! This ill mannered boy is suspicious!" said blade "you might see, sooner or later…" said yamigitsune…

* * *

In the forest out of the city.

The man with blond hair eating a white flower stands under a tree looking at the city.

"master sting, do you think…" said the lady with white short hair with a blue rose on her hair coming up to him.

"there's no need to panic yukino…" said sting "we just have to wait for the right time…"

"we'll be there if it happens" said a voice behind. Yukino and lector jumped in surprise. "master rogue! I didn't see you there…" she said in surprise, seeing rogue laying on the tree "besides, I've secured their hideout…." Said another voice yukino turned. "that's…" then a portal opened as a lady with black hair came out. "lady Minerva!" said yukino. "then it's all set…" said sting. "we've got them now!" said lector. "fro thinks so too!" said frosch as the glowing card turned into a mini cat dressed in a frog onesie with it little hands up excited.

"I heard that there is a guy called the 'darkling' stealing buddies from criminals in the middle of the night and returning them to their original owners, they say he leaves in the shadows without a trace…" said sting changing the subject. "this guy seems interesting, what do you think, rogue?" rogue said nothing…

* * *

The gaen cup…

BOOM! "what was that?" gao wondered as he rushed through the hallway as he sees rouga in a battle stance against a person in armour as the dust clouds faded. Sofia scolds rouga as she leads the guy in the suit to the stage. Gao then asked rouga what is disaster is planning hoping that rouga could help again, but he instead refused to tell him. " I thought maybe it was because you decided that you were one of my friends…" said gao "I told you I don't need friends." said rouga "why do you keep saying you don't need friends?" asked gao, rouga said nothing as he thought of tamaki's death and walks away. "what's his problem?" drum wondered.

on the fighting stage...

"team destiny is switching!" said jin announcing on stage before his fight against gemma started as everyone was surprise. As jin makes his way out switching with noboru, he leave to find kiri while he walks to disaster's hideout. While walking through the forest near the mine, he sees cerin lying on the side of the tree as if cerin was waiting for something. "what are you here for?" asked jin

"I saw kiri walking here a few seconds ago…" said cerin. "so he's your friend?" jin asked.

"I need information from him…" said cerin starting to walk to the hideout. Jin followed cerin into the hideout. As they see kiri consulting with elf, then kiri sensed something as he thought the feeling he always get when cerin's around . "I know you're here! Show yourself!" kiri yelled, yamigistune then transformed into jin and tapped cerin's shoulder as he went out to show himself as jin. "jin?" said kiri in confusion. As elf got a little freaked out, joker froze jin. As elf gave his trust to kiri, he opened the portal as kiri went in while joker froze elf.

Jin hurried to the portal to get kiri, cerin looked through the portal. "what is this place?!" cerin thought. "hey gloomy! Snap out of it! We're getting out of here!" jin yelled. "cerin!" kiri was shocked to see cerin. "I thought you we're here…but why?" kiri asked "I need to know what disaster is up to, and I need your help…" said cerin. as kiri got the stolen buddy monsters out of the hideout in the woods with cerin and jin "why are you helping me?" kiri asked jin and cerin. jin explained his part as for cerin… "I did it because your friends were waiting for you…." Said cerin. kiri got confused "I'm pretty sure he means that he's your friend…so, you get what I mean…right?" said jin "really?" kiri went a little red, then looked at cerin. "thank you…" said kiri as cerin pondered.

* * *

The next day…

Team destiny were at the school ground as they finished talking to gao and the others, they went ahead as they meet up at the back of the school grounds where cerin and kiri were waiting. "you're really back!" said kazane in excitement while everyone tells her to shush. "sorry…" said kazane closing her mouth with her hands. "remember we have to be prepared for anything today…" said cerin "I get it, I get it." Said noboru getting a little annoyed being told what to do. "thank you for helping…"said cerin looking up in the sky. "I have a bad feeling…" said cerin.

On the stage with team purgatory and team destiny first fight. When zanya was yelling purgatory knight to take off that helmet, in team destiny's buddy pit side, cerin became a little concerned…

As noboru knocked the helmet off purgatory knight, it revealed tasuku's face. As noboru finally understand what commander I meant by hanging out with tasuku like kids he tries to convince tasuku. "don't try to be something you're not!" said noboru. As noboru use's his impact, tasuku ended the battle with a counter impact. As megumi, raita and kakumo saw what just happened, megumi turned to see cerin but cerin wasn't there… "where did cerin go?" she wondered as the two other boys looked around shocked.

As kyoya finished covering the truth about tasuku in his fancy speech, tasuku was about to grab his helmet when a glowing card sliced through on the platform between tasuku's hand and the helmet. The card rippled into the platform tasuku was standing on as the rippled in a light colour not letting tasuku leave. Tasuku looked around in surprise. In fact everyone was surprised, even kyoya was not expecting this. "what's going on?!" said kyoya while shido's father was panicking like an idiot again. Gao looked around then on the center platform "over there!". Cerin was already on the platform where noboru was standing. He helped noboru get up as everyone was surprised that cerin appeared out of nowhere... "CERIN!" tasuku shouted. "looks like he's still got that grudge…" said cerin. "what are you saying?" noboru was confused. "fight me darkling!" tasuku shouted, as everyone gasped, whispering to each other saying "that's the darkling? what's he doing here?"

Shido cried in the building watching cerin "I wanted to be the darkling!" said shido "stop your whining!" said davide kicking shido. Kyoya smiled "this should be interesting." He said. Rouga watched from the building as he sees cerin on the platform, the he noticed something very familiar from cerin. "wait a minute, isn't that…"he thought as he tried taking a closer look.

"well this is unexpecting…" said kyoya trying to calm everyone down. "but it seems this challenger would like to have a buddyfight with the great tasuku ryuenji…" he says, paruko then floats over to kyoya "wait you don't actually mean for this challenger to face off tasuku, he's not registered to fight is he?" she asked. "let's give him a chance. Besides who would like to see the great tasuku buddyfighting with this new power?" kyoya asked as the crowd cheered for tasuku, shouting out "get him! beat him! show him what you're made off!" cerin shrugged. "that escalated quickly…" he thought as he sweat dropped. Cerin looked at kyoya. "will you accept this, challenger?" kyoya asked. cerin said nothing as cerin jumped onto the side of the platform, kyoya then smiled and sat back down. "now show me what you're made of…" said kyoya.

"ok then let's see the buddyfight against tasuku and this darkling…actually what is your name?" paruko asked. "his name is cerin! isn't that right?!" said tasuku shouting. Cerin got out a buddymonster.

(note:ok so there are some monsters and other cards I'll be making up in this story so I hope that doesn't bother you…*means made up)

The buddymonster was a dragon with scales on its body gradient colour of white to cold gray top to bottom, having a black ripped sash and a key around its neck, a curve blade horn on its head, it's horn pointed up and curved backwards at the end of the point, green eyes, has its wings and tail armoured in steel as it was standing on four feet with blade talons at the end of each of them.

"it's about time we started buddyfighting…" said the monster. "but are you sure about this? Once we start the battle, there's no going back…" he says

"I can't stand behind anymore…" said cerin " I have to do this, so please fight with me, sirath…" said cerin. "alright…but I'm not taking the blame." He says. "thank you, partner…" said cerin as he turned back to tasuku. Seeing tasuku's eye's so fixated on him with anger and hatred in it. Cerin clenched. "I will destroy you!" said tasuku.

"dark luminise, purgatory knight's conviction!" said tasuku as he luminised his deck

"I wonder what world cerin plays…." Noboru thought.

"a story written by fate itself has been decided, luminise! Fate's judgement!" cerin luminised as the phthalo blue core gadget with greyish green lines formed a giant key with a blue crystal on the head, the length is like about to the shoulders, the key has two handles on each side. Cerin holds the key backwards.

"ok everyone say it with me!buddyy-FIGHT!" paruko shouted. As everyone went along.

"time to raise the flag!"

'darkness dragon world!" said tasuku

"dungeon world!" said cerin

As the fight started with tasuku he attacked cerin, as tasuku ended his move. Cerin draws the card from the key gadget from the head. Cerin called a monster to the side and equipped* twisted bond rapier* a thin light rapier with two blades corner twisting halfway into one blade bottom to top one blade black and one blade white. Cerin deals damage to tasuku and ends the turn. Tasuku's turn as he draws. "why did you join disaster?" asked cerin "every time…people ask me the same question!" said tasuku. Cerin waited for an answer. "it's just like asking why do you steal buddy monsters in the middle of the night…." Said tasuku. "I only did it for the monsters." Said cerin. "STOP LYING!" tasuku shouted. "like I said keep thinking you're right. But there are times when you are wrong." Said cerin. "stop talking trash!" said tasuku. "take off that hood and scarf! Why don't you show me your face coward!" tasuku shouted, cerin said nothing for a moment. "make me." said cerin, making tasuku even angry. "whoa, I've never seen tasuku been so angry like that…" said gao. "but it's more like…he's scared of something…" said drum.

tasuku then deals some damage to cerin and ended his turn. cerin draws as cerin buddycalls *dragon keeper, sirath* to the left... sirath roared as he flew to the left platform. tasuku looked at sirath. "what are you staring boy?" said sirath to tasuku. "first i'm no longer a boy, i'm an adult, i wonder why help a person like cerin to steal buddy monsters, what has he ever done to you?" tasuku ask. "this human saved my life, and as a buddy monster, i've dedicated my life to this human, and i'll protect my buddy as a family."said sirath as he explained. then tasuku hesitated. "family?" he then thought of jack. "no..." tasuku thought. he then looked at cerin. "he must of somehow brainwashed this monster..." tasuku thought. "there's no way cerin is that kind of a person..."tasuku clenched his fist.

In a few turns…

The battle was intense that both tasuku and cerin were even…

Tasuku ordered one of the monsters to attack cerin but cerin blocked the attack. Then gets the other to attack as cerin blocks it again. Tasuku got his purgatory sword and stood on the center platform. As he looks down at cerin. "for days I waited the chance to destroy you!" said tasuku. "are you sure you want to destroy me?" asked cerin "what are you saying?" tasuku asked. "what will you gain if you destroy me? is that the right thing to do?" cerin asked tasuku. "yes it will! peace will come to those you've hurt and the crimes you've committed." Said tasuku. "no!" said cerin. tasuku then glared at cerin "you're saying that you're doing it for the people in this world, but in truth, you want to destroy in your own desire, you want to destroy me because you fear me." said cerin explaining. "I don't fear anything!" said tasuku "you say all these words to cover your fear, and denying them, unable to accept them, in other words you're getting weak!" said cerin "shut up!" tasuku couldn't bear to hear what cerin is saying. "fear isn't something evil, it's something that guides you to become stronger. It's the same things with mistakes." Said cerin "enough!" tasuku shouted. "that's enough!" he says as he swung the sword.

Cerin got into a bracing position as the sword hit cerin, tasuku felt cerin dodging him but he manage to grab something that slipped smoothly out from cerin's head. As the dust clouds faded, tasuku saw what he got on his hand "it's a…" tasuku couldn't believe what he saw, all what he grabbed from the cerin was a black and white wig. "then who is?" tasuku waited as the dust clouds faded which cerin was inside.

"looks like the truth is out…" said megumi.

Tasuku then watched as the dust clouds faded. As the person with its head down with the hood still on and the dark red scarf loosened, tasuku then got shocked. Gao, tetsuya and zanya gasped, kazane and noboru froze with their mouths wide open. Shido was still shouting like an idiot "no way!" said davide. Kyoya stood up on surprise looking down closely, rouga dropped his spear and he tried getting a closer look. "I can't believe it…" said rouga. Tasuku "you're actually…" tasuku lost his words as the person in lifted its head up as the hood dropped, letting out its light blue hair wave as the scarf loosened even more, has a white eye patch on the right eye, as the person open its left red eye. Tasuku then froze, as he saw the person like a mirror.

"tamaki…"

* * *

the truth is out for cerin! how is tamaki alive?! what will tasuku do? to be continued...

please review! C:


	8. the shadow that oppose its light

**hello fan readers!**

 **so i was checking on somethings on this story and re-read the whole story, i've got a feeling that this story isn't so go so i've got good new and bad news. the good news is that this story is about to end...in a few more chapters, and the bad news is this story is about to end...in a few more chapters.**

 **they're that same! i get that, i just felt like saying that. but my reason is because that the start of the chapter in this story, people judge on that first chapter and decides to continue reading or not. right, i might of improved my story further in the story or not, i actually start the first three, unless there's like something sooooooooooooooo awkward that stops me from reading it.**

 **ok there's two fanfiction characters but there's now one. one! i get it! but don't worry, tamaki isn't the only OC i have on this story. i'll introduce you to another one, that i had in mind before i started this fanfiction, thought he'll be on the other chapter.**

 **ok there's two of them! there is a guy called shade and there is a reason why i called him shade. but i won't tell you yet. he is around 19 years old, he fights for danger world and his buddy is unknown at the moment, even i don't know! he has extreme dark blue hair and blue eyes. and there is this other guy he nicknamed him self 'the great wind' and if i tell you his real name, i'm just spoiling it for you all. he's around 20, he fights for both dragon and danger world. he has dark teal hair and has red eyes. alright that's the other two, i have more but since this story is failing, i'm just not gonna make them appear...**

 **so for smart and observant people you might of guessed who tasuku's and tamaki's parents are (and if not keep reading! i'm giving away a huge hint!) i thought of this because when i first saw tasuku, i was like that looks a bit like stuff and stuff...cause at that time i was stuck to fairy tail. and i did the same for the one's who's parent's aren't revealed...YET! yet they match! there's one person i thought it could be rouga's parents, also for sofia's!(with that cold loyal personality...) tetsuya's... nothing at the moment...(i'm sorry tetsu!) baku's was a totally diffrent one, i was watching cardfight vanguard (which is also made by bushiroad! whoo!) and then i thought...'could baku's parent's be misaki and kai's child?' but the i saw his last name so i was like...**  
 **i'm still thinking about davide, suzuha, kugaru,and some other ones, ya know that i was thinking about gremlin's parent's could be erza's and jella's parents, the hair is understandable but the eys...THE EYES! oh gosh...**  
 **i'm still thinking about sofia's, it could be anyone! i was thinking about mirajane and laxus...it was kinda explainable, but! i have a better person in mind sadly only one and i don't ship him with anyone yet, but he's cold and loyal like sofia so i was like...i've got the best idea ever and no one is going to know about it mwahahaha...till now...**

 **so yeah, this part of this whole story is about to finish so yeah, i'm just going to be mean and leave you all in suspense...unless you want me to create a part 2 series...i'm actually hoping to create the whole story from my head in this one but since it's not going very well, i'm just going to end it.**

 **but if you do like this story and want me to create another series of it, then just say the word. however, i still have school work and stuff so i'll need to organize that.**

 **so people see that i ship kiriXoc, rougaXoc, etc. well the reason that i created tamaki was because at the start when i started watching buddyfight, i was shipping tasukuXrouga but i'm not comfortable with yaoi and yuri but till this day, i still ship them...and my oc. so that was the reason and then i want to put more stuff into my imagination so yeah...this happened, but i'll admit, i never really thought of a start for this story. you have those moments too right?which is why the first chapter wasn't good...and it was also my very first chapter i wrote and i was writing it around 11:50pm.**

 **ok that's enough explaining. so lets get on with the story!**

 **please review!**

 **i just realize you could do bold letter on here...**

* * *

the shadow that oppose its light…

"tasuku! What in the world has happened to you?" said the lady in an orange apron as she brushed her long wavy blue hair aside, kneeling down to tasuku. " tasuku climbed the tree again." Said tamaki, supporting tasuku's body with his arm over her shoulder as he was limping. The lady then picked tasuku up as she laid him down on the sofa. "get me the first aid box tamaki." she said as tamaki hurried over to get it. "no! I'm fine mum! Ugh!" tasuku argued. "no tasuku, this is serious! This needs to be treated immediately!" said the mother "you're just as stubborn as your father!" Tamaki got the box as the mother got the bandages. "ugh!" tasuku whined in pain. "oh my this is serious. I told you not to climb the trees, so why did you?" the mother asked tasuku. "cause I want to-ugh!" tasuku responded. The mother and tamaki helped tasuku treat the injured leg as he moaned in frustration.

"look I don't want you to be climbing trees." Said the mother as she finished treating tasuku's leg. "why? Is it some sort of crime?" tasuku asked. "tamaki also climbed! Even ask her!" said tasuku pointing at tamaki. "I just wanted to see if dad was going to come back!or lily or big brother!" said tamaki as the two had their little kitten fight. "alright! Enough!" said the mother. "look I don't want you to climb tree is because I'm afraid you'd get hurt." She explained, she then put her hand on her head. "mum's doing it again!" tamaki whispered "shh! Just don't say anything…" tasuku whispered back. As they silently waited for their mother to respond. "look tasuku, tamaki, it's not bad to climb a tree, it's great to do all these things and experience them but, I just don't want you to get hurt…" said the mother. She then hugged them both "you mean a lot to, and the only thing I have left…" she said as she was starting to cry. tasuku felt shameful as he thought about himself and not his mother's concern to him, he loved his mother very much and doesn't want to see his mother sad.

"I sorry mother, next time I'll be careful…" said tasuku admitting his mistakes. "me too…I'm sorry mother…" said tamaki, as they hugged her back. "you two…" the mother started. "but next time, I'll climb even higher! I might see dad first!" said tasuku as he was enthusiastic. "huh?! no way!" I'll get even higher!" said tamaki as they both went to a face to face rivalry. The mother sighed as she wanted to scold them but instead sighed and smiled, as she looked put at the window. "They're definitely his children alright…" she thought

* * *

"tamaki…" said tasuku lost in word as he sees he like a mirror. tamaki raised her head as she faced her older twin with a serious face on. Kyoya's eyes widened "master?" said shido's father wondering if he's ok "she's alive?" kyoya thought. Rouga was lost as his eyes also widened while frozen on the spot. "It's really her…" he says. "A girl tasuku?!" said zanya as he fell down horrified. "Stay with us z!" said akatsuki as tsugikage add with 'nin'. "So cerin is actually…" kazane lost her words through the process. Everyone was surprised of what they saw, even the crowd started to gossip about it as they also started posting. "Just how surprising could this event get? The unknown kid who popped out of nowhere who called cerin is actually some girl who's cosplaying as tasuku!" paruko announced while she was shocked.

"So cerin is tamaki?" said tasuku "no, not anymore, cerin never existed…"Said tamaki as she grabbed the wig "the cerin you know is dead." Said tamaki as she sliced the wig into shreds. "Why didn't you show yourself earlier?" tasuku asked. "If I did, I would have disgraced your title as a buddy cop, but since you've chosen to do this, I guess it doesn't matter anymore." Said tamaki. "But as cerin, it still means I've committed crimes, so are you still going to destroy me?" asked tamaki. tasuku didn't know what to say as he ended his turn. Tamaki then draws a card from the key gadget.

"why are you doing this?" asked tamaki. tasuku then smashed his sword down. "don't you see it tamaki?! I joined disaster for you! I wanted to protect the people I care! I want to save mother! I did it for the family!" tasuku shouted out his reasoning's. "tasuku…" said tamaki as she was starting to worry.

Kyoya summoned sofia and whispered to her, afterwards she bowed and left.

Tamaki got the monsters from each side to attack tasuku as she stands on the center platform with tasuku at two life. "stop this tasuku, you have to realise that the dark core isn't going to solve everything!" She says as she prepares to swing her sword at tasuku. "IT WILL! WHY DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!? THIS IS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD!" tasuku shouted as tamaki swung her sword. "WAKE UP TASUKU!" she shouted but then sees a vision of small tasuku smiling so happily and innocently. Tamaki hesitated for a second. Before the sword could hit tasuku, sofia rushed out behind tasuku out of the portal and used the dark core center crystal to hit it on tamaki's forehead as purple lighting shock came out, then sofia felt a small shock coming back to her in the process as she flinched. Tamaki screamed in pain as she fell unconscious "no! cerin!" yelled kazane "what's going on now?" said gao as he looked down closely through the window, rouga slammed on the window "tamaki!" he shouted but realised it was pointless. sofia carries her. The crowd mumbled saying "they haven't ended the match, isn't that cheating? They must of rigged it! Blah, blah, blah…" paruko then floated down to sofia "I'm sorry can you explain to us about this, the viewers would like to know." Paruko asked "the judges have found that tamaki ryuenji has not been registered for playing the gaen cup tournament. I've been asked to remove her from play…" said sofia as she explained with a straight face, as tasuku's platform went down. "why did you interfere? I've could of stopped the attack with a black dragon shield…" tasuku asked "it's the master's orders..." she says as she walked off carrying her. "she'll be put into the nurse's office so there is no need to worry." She said as she walked into the darkness.

Rouga walked down the hallway as he was going to kyoya asking questions. But kyoya was walking to him. "what did you to her?" rouga asked. "we just put her to sleep, I did it because I don't want any harm to come to her, now we know that she's alive and safe…" said kyoya "you're going to you match aren't you?" kyoya asked rouga, but rouga wanted to just see tamaki. "you can see tamaki at the nurse's office after your match." Said kyoya as he walked off. Mini Cerberus walked to him. "c'mon, we better get on to the stage." There was silence, then rouga walked the other way to the stage.

* * *

At nurse's office …

Before rouga's and jin's match started, kyoya and sofia were in tamaki's room while she was still unconscious. Kyoya held tamaki's hand as he monitored her sleepy face with her hair a little long and wavy from before that goes to her shoulders. Then to sofia's and kyoya's surprise, tamaki woke up. "…kyo….ya?" she mumbled. "so you remembered me." said kyoya. "I- ugh!" she wanted to say something but she started to have a headache. Kyoya put his hand on the back to assist her. "it's ok" he said to her as he embraced tamaki, she then looked at sofia, sofia stared emotionally. "tamaki…" kyoya started, tamaki looked back at kyoya, making eye contact. Kyoya pulled out his dark core deck case. "I want to ask you something…" said kyoya as he watched tamaki staring at the dark core. "I created this dark core for your sake, I did this to help the world." Kyoya explained in his sweet words as tamaki stared at kyoya saying nothing. "you're still my friend right? Let change the world together, alongside with your brother, we can help the people. So will you accept this dark core?" asked kyoya. Tamaki's hand then lifted as kyoya was hoping her to accept it but instead she put her hand on her forehead " just take a rest…you can give me your answer later…" said kyoya as he smiled to her. But tamaki didn't smile back. She nodded as she lie down on the bed. Kyoya stroked her hair as she closed her eyes. "master kyoya…" said sofia. "I know, I should get going." Said kyoya leaving tamaki to rest as sofia, she stared at tamaki sleeping as she was getting suspicious at tamaki, she then closed the door, following kyoya. Then tamaki's eye suddenly opened…

* * *

As rouga's and jin's match started, gao rushed over to team purgatory's waiting room as he calls out for tasuku. tasuku comes out explaining to gao that he chose disaster on his own free will. "tasuku! you've got to snap out of it!" said gao trying to convince tasuku. "c'mon tasuku!" said gao "it's no use gao…" said a voice from behind. Gao turned as he was surprised as sofia, tasuku and drum. Tamaki was standing behind gao. "once he's made up his mind, there's no stopping him…" said tamaki looking tidier than before.

she had an orange bandana tied like a hair tie as her hair was tied up like tasuku's hair style, she had a white eye patch on her right eye, she wore a sleeveless Prussian blue jacket with gray outlines, a white blouse with sleeves reaching her elbow, she had dark, cold gray trouser with pastel blue outlines. She had and dark blue shoes on and she also had a red scarf wrapped around her neck. (if you want the easy way, just take a picture of tasuku and look in the mirror with all the descriptions I've added.)

"It's you!" said drum. "tamaki, why are you out of bed?" asked sofia. "you should be getting some rest." Said tasuku. "I've had enough rest." She says as she walked towards tasuku. "if you've made that choice, then I'll have to accept it…" said tamaki. "what?!what are you talking about?!" said gao. "don't you want to save tasuku?" gao shouted, but tamaki gave gao the silent treatment. Tamaki then turned to tasuku. "thank you for understanding me tamaki…" said tasuku. tamaki stared at tasuku. " if you think this is the right thing go ahead, however…." Said tamaki as she glared. Sofia, gao and drum hesitated. "what is this aura?" sofia wondered. "I may be you shadow, but that doesn't stop me from trying to stop you..."said tamaki, as tasuku also glared at her. "what is this heavy atmosphere?" drum wondered. "so what exactly will you be using the dark core for anyway?" asked gao. "he'll increase the number of children to use the dark core, and help to recreate the world." Said sofia as she stepped out. "alright, you have a choice. Will you accept this dark core?" asked sofia to gao and tamaki. tamaki stood still with her serious face on. Gao wasn't sure as tasuku told him to stay true to himself, after, gao turned down the offer. Sofia accepts his decision but then was going to erase his memories.

Tamaki reacted as she cast hidden crossbow to stop sofia. Tasuku, drum, gao and sofia were surprised, but sofia manage to dodge it. As the arrow pierced on the wall disintegrated, leaving the mark on. "you have the disaster force?" tasuku asked. Then out of nowhere kiri casted dragonic shoot as sofia countered with breathen guard, leaving the two spells to clash as it disappeared. "kiri!" gao and tamaki said it at the same time. "is that also the disaster force?" tasuku was in a bracing position. "no not quite, neither of them is the disaster force, but we must be prepared for anything." Said Sofia.

Kiri got jack out hoping that it would convince tasuku however tasuku told them to leave him as he got demios out to threaten them but kiri returned them into cards.

"gao!" said a voice. Gao's vision was blurry but he then sees tamaki , drum and kiri. "what happened?" asked gao. kiri and tamaki explained to gao team destiny's plan and they're doing it for gao. jack then requested gao to be part of this deck. "I want to bring my family back…" said jack. " yeah! We'll help you!" said gao taking the offer, giving his thumbs up to jack. "gao…" said tamaki gao looked at tamaki. " your name is…tami.." gao tried recalling the name. "it's tamaki, I also want your help…to save my brother." Tamaki also requested as she bowed. "sure of course, besides siblings shouldn't be fighting against each other." Said gao as he smiled at tamaki. tamaki smiled as gao thought that smile is just like tasuku's… "thank you so much…" said tamaki

Rouga finished his match as he rushed to the nurse's office but see no one there. "where did she…" he looked around but saw an untidy bed. "she was already gone when I came back…" said kyoya leaning on the wall. "looks like she hasn't changed at all..." as kyoya left "we'd better get back…" said Cerberus as rouga decided to go back to the waiting room.

* * *

Outside the city…

"well that was unexpecting…" said sting watching the tournament through yukino's phone. "who would of thought those two would be under cover…" said yukino. "runs in the family!" said lector. "fro thinks so too…" said frosch. As the team replayed the match of tasuku and tamaki except for rogue as he was leaning on the tree. then frosch looked a little closer. "why do those two look like rogue?" asked frosch as everyone then looked closely at tasuku's and tamaki's face. "you're right… they do look a bit like rogue…" said Minerva. "any secrets you want share with us buddy?" asked sting as rogue looked up in the sky…

After kyoya have decided the pairings for the finals, team bal du solie headed to gao's house for a takoyaki feast. As for the others…

* * *

At kazane's house…

"I really didn't expect this to happen…" said kazane as she was speaking to herself while she watched the moon from her bedroom window. She then thought of cerin which was tamaki as everything else from the tournament filled her head. "ugh! I can't think…" said kazane as she fell flat on her bed. "what is it kazane?" asked blade as he flew over to kazane. "it's just…I really hope for gao and his team to win…" she says. She then thought of gao's positive attitude and his smile, she then blushed a bit. "kazane, what are you thinking? You're going all red!" said blade. then kazane realized, flustered in embarrassment. "it's nothing!" she threw blade's blade to the side. "my blade!" yelled blade as he flew over to get it. Kazane then thought about tamaki as she thought that she hasn't seen tamaki since the battle between her and tasuku… "I hope you're safe…"

* * *

Outside in the forest…

"arg!" tamaki grunted in pain. "tamaki!" said kiri as he used his buddy skill to take her somewhere as he held her arm over his shoulder. He then went into a cave far away from the city, he then laid tamaki on the side of the cave. "tamaki! what's wrong?" asked kiri. Tamaki breathed heavily as kiri put his hand on her forehead. "she's burning!" kiri retreated his hand from the shock of the heat. "joker! I need you to cool her down a bit…" said kiri. joker was about to make a joke but notice there wasn't time for that, so he started a little blizzard that blew towards tamaki. kiri then checked her forehead again in a few minutes as he covered he with his coat. "tamaki…" said kiri as he thought how she survived like this as cerin. then he heard footsteps as he stood up in a bracing position. "who's there!?" he yelled to the other side of the cave as it echoed. "kiri?" kiri then looked closer to the dark figure. "rouga?" said kiri as he was surprised to see rouga and Cerberus. "so that's where that blizzard came from." Said Cerberus. "what are you doing here? And who's-" rouga stopped halfway when he saw tamaki resting on the side of the cave behind kiri. "tamaki!" rouga rushed over to tamaki as kiri let him pass. "you know her?" asked kiri. rouga kneeled down to see tamaki as she was resting. "tamaki." he said as he watched her breathe. "what are you doing?" kiri asked as he was concerned. Rouga said nothing.

He then laughed as he lowered his head. "I've never seen him smile like that…" kiri thought. "she really is alive…" said rouga. "of course she is what did you think she was? A ghost?" said a voice as a glowing card came out of her pocket. It was sirath in his mini form. "what are you to this child?" asked another voice, this time it sounded like a mature lady voice. As she came out of her pocket in a mini form of a little cyan wisp with white eyes. "this guy's from disaster, I sense the dark core energy, so be on your guard…"said another with a low voice as the third card turned into a mini green golem with his yellow gleaming eyes. Rouga and kiri were shocked to see these monsters. "who are you?" asked rouga "what does it look like young man?" said the wisp. "we're her monsters, and if you lay a finger on her again! I'll just have to fight you." said sirath. Cerberus growled at sirath as sirath growled back. "I don't want to be involved in this…" said joker as he hid behind kiri.

"wait! Sirath." Said the wisp. Sirath stopped as he turned to the wisp "what is it now aurora? Asked sirath. "I have a feeling I've met this child before…" said aurora. "wait, that reminds me." said Cerberus. "I've think I've met you before too. You were one of the stolen buddy monsters 4 years ago!" rouga was surprise that cerberus remembers them even it's been 4 years. "now I know…he was the child who came for tamaki…" said the golem "perhaps we can trust him after all…" said aurora as she lowered her guard. "so you all know each other?" asked kiri. "not quite…" said aurora.

"how did the kid survive the explosion?" rouga asked. aurora sighed as she began. "at the time when tamaki was stuck in the rubbles we decided to help her…

*flashback*

Little tamaki tried to fight the dizziness, as she heard rouga struggling from the police, she then thought about her family, she then cried. "mummy...daddy..." she then realized that she was shaking. As she thought about the ticking noise that was haunting her… she then shivered. "no…I don't want to die…" she whispered. She picked up the bag and ran around to find an exit as she yelled for help. The ticking noise was still haunting her by the second. "no! I can't let them die! I don't want to die! I want my mummy!" she burst to tears as she banged the rubbles.

In the bag. "the child is struggling…" said a card. "forget it! She going to be dead, we're all going to be dead, our fate is sealed!" the cards argued each other as they panicked. "not unless…" said a voice. "you have a plan?" asked another. "we could open the portal and take the child to safety…" said the voice. "is that possible? We aren't suppose to use our powers here…" the cards talked to each other… "we have to act quickly! We'll have to take her to a world where she can be protected…" said the voice. "why protect the girl? She's a human!" said a card arguing back. "would you prefer to be taken by the criminals or be saved by this child?" asked the voice. The card didn't say anything… "then it's settled, quickly, time's running out.." then the bag then glowed as it opened the portal taking tamaki in.

Then the explosion happened right after the monsters closed the portal. Tamaki was taken to another world…

*Flashback ended*

"after that she wanted to help the monsters anyway she can in this world. she knew that stealing buddies was a crime, but she didn't know that tasuku was a buddy cop, she wanted to help the monsters so she became cerin and hid her identity…" said the golem. "so she wouldn't disgrace tasuku?" asked kiri. "that's one of the reasons…" said aurora as she was about to explain further.

"there's no need for them to know that much." Said a voice in the shadows. "who's there!?" kiri once again got into a bracing position. As a man in black hair that wore a black, grey, and yellow clothing came into the moon light. "rogue!" said aurora. "She overdid it, didn't she?" rogue asked "do not fear, he's on our side…" said the golem. rogue walked to tamaki as his hand turned into a black aura, extracting some kind of black aura that was coming out of tamaki's body. "what are you doing?!" rouga pointed his drill spear at rogue but aurora went in front rouga. Rogue ignored as something finally came out of tamaki's chest magically, some kind of black crystal, rogue then grabbed the crystal.

kiri then noticed the weird feeling he had when he was around tamaki went weaker but still feels an energy but more mysterious and less weird, more like a little more warmer than before, as he checked her forehead, the heat was rapidly dropping. "the heat's lowering!" said kiri. "she should be up in any minute…" said rogue as he was about to leave when rouga stood in front of him. "who are you?" he asked. rogue then walked past rouga ignoring him. "get back here!"rouga yelled as he pierced rogue with his drill spear but to his surprise, the drill spear went through rogue as rogue then disappeared. "what the-?" rouga stopped. "I have nothing to say to you, disaster…" said rogue as he was standing behind rouga. rouga then turned in surprise, he then saw rogue glaring at him as he sunk into his shadow in an instant. Rouga got even more surprise as he saw the shadow moving on the ground, leaving towards the forest in the dark. "no tamaki…" said kiri in the cave as rouga turned around. "I'm…fine, thanks kiri…" said tamaki as she got up smiling at him. "no, you should thank the shadow guy…if it wasn't for him, you wouldn't have recovered that fast, besides there's…" kiri then looked at rouga but he wasn't there. kiri got confused. Tamaki then thought. "I thought I just heard rouga…"

Rouga was in the forest as he started walking away from the cave. "what's wrong rouga? why did you retreat?" asked cerberus. Rouga then thought about rogue, how he was connected to tamaki and if they were planning to stop disaster… "as long as she's ok, then I'm satisfied…" said rouga as he thought what tamaki would of reacted if she saw him as she knows that he's part of disaster. "I have nothing to say to you, disaster…" rogue's word echoed in his head. Rouga then punched a tree in anger and confusion, leaving a mark on, he continued walking.

* * *

Outside the city…

There were three people around the fire camp as they were waiting for something… then the moving shadow formed into rogue. "how's she doing?" asked yukino. "she's fine now…" said rogue as he sat down. "who would of thought that those twin's were actually rogue's younger siblings." Said lector. "fro thinks so too!" said frosch. "why would you let her use your shadow lacrima? Normally, people would be consumed by that shadow lacrima in 2 days!" yukino asked as she was concerned about tamaki. "she said that it would be quicker to save the monsters if she used the shadow."Rogue explained as he looked at the shadow lacima he extracted from tamaki he then noticed a crack on it. "so she held onto that lacrima for a month…As jellal's disciple, he must of taught her most things about these kinds of powers…I'm actually surprised that he would take her in as a disciple, that really surprised me…" said Minerva "shouldn't expect anything from that great wizard." Said sting as he smiled to rogue as rogue looked down from the cliff, remembering the mission jellal requested of seeking the dark power on earth. He then thought about rouga and how he saw him holding a dark core deck case.

"I met one of the disaster members." Said rogue. Then sting suddenly got up. "Huh?! Really?! " asked sting "did you teach him a lesson?" asked lector in excitement. "how did you know?" asked minerva "I saw him holding the dark core" said rogue. "he didn't pose a threat…" said rogue as he watched the moon…

* * *

With tasuku…

Tasuku looked watched the sky as he tries to clear his thoughts. He then thought about the conversation with tamaki and gao…

Sofia teleported to tasuku. "have you seen rouga? the master would like him to come back immediately…"sofia asked "no I haven't seen rouga…" said tasuku as he continued to look at the sky. "is there something the matter?" said sofia emotionlessly as she stands next to tasuku watching the stars. "have you seen tamaki?" asked tasuku, sofia shook her head. "I see…"said tasuku as he thought about tomorrow's match

"I won't let you stop me tamaki, gao…I will save this world!" tasuku thought…

* * *

 **thanks for reading!**

 **like i said at the start, this story might end in the next two or three chapters. but if you want me to do the part two story, just say the word!**

 **please review!**


	9. the truth in the darkness

**yellow readers**

 **ok so there was so many things that i should of told you or explained in the last chapter, buuuuuuuut, i had to go do something and as i came back, i lost everything i wanted to tell you so here's my explaination yadiyadiyada...**

 **so if you noticed why i've picked tasuku to be the pairing's (the people i ship from fairy tail WHOO!) child, ok so to all the people who don't know who's tasuku's parents are in this story and if you want to know now then i'll give you the message now, for those who want to find out on their own, do not read the message.**

 **messageoftasukusparentsinthisstory:tasukusparentsinthisfanficstoryistheshipcalledgalefromtheawesomeguildfairytail...**

 **ok!that was a long one so now you know...**

 **so as i was creating my Oc on this fanfiction, i thought of tasuku's parents as it was the ship i thought about what similarities were there and there were TONS that i could think of. if anyone read the summaries for episode 55 of buddyfight. i was speed reading as i read it said 'tasuku sings a message to his friends' so i was like 'he's definitely their son!' but then when i watched it, it was tetsuya! then i thought 'oh i was speed reading' theink about it! it's so diffrent! how could i get them both mixed up! tasukutetsuyatasukutetsuyatasukutetsuya... right! i get it! i'll read carefully next time!**

 **ok back to tamaki, my OC. as i was trying to make her like rogue as cerin, my intention was to try and make you all think that cerin was rogue, but on the last 2 chapters, it obviously gave it away for the buddy and the gadget. do you know how long i was trying to plan the gadget?! sure making up a buddy was kinda easy for me (yeah!) but the gadget! it apparently reflects the user's dream and ambition, then at first i was thinking about... "a cross pulse, then a rapier, a sword? a staff? a book? yeah ! a staff! no wait what about something at least floating? nah, a key! yeah a key, but wait! what about lucy and yukino? wait, lucy can have a giant pen or something related to 'author', and yukino can have a rose...yeah...no?...yeah..."**  
 **so yeah and then as the days past, i then thought to myself "i should of done a glasshour..."**

 **i was trying so hard to not make it obvious! as cerin while people thinking cerins a boy who steals buddy monsters at night...i tried something that could at least had similar things between cerin and tamaki...that was the hardest thing ya know.**  
 **so to all the people who want to be writers (any type...), i suggets you plan the first 5 chapters before writing or write a summery.**

 **then there was one time as i was walking back from school, i was just looking around then 'time and space' popped into my mind so i was like 'time and space, tasuku and tamaki, time and space...tasuku and tamaki...tasuku and sofia!' oh gosh i feel like a genius! at first i wanted to make tasuku be time and tamaki as space in this story but theni thought of sofia as the thought came to me...'this must be what bushiroad was hiding!' in truth, i don't know...but a good idea for my next shipping fanfic moment!**

 **after prereading, i've grown a bit of a shipping with kiri and tamaki(oc) but the i thought what about rouga? after all the time that i first shipped him and tasuku. a guy like him should have some friends now that tasuku has sofia (i have no idea and i don't own anything so don't get the wrong idea!) the tetsuya popped up as i thought is it possible i could ship tetsuya and tamaki since i was listening to vocaloid rin and len. but i was like 'tetsuya has terumi or whatever her real name was! come back terumi!' so there might be a lot of strange shipping and stuff. so now i'm in some kind of balance of shipping tamaki and kiri or tamaki and rouga...**  
 **gah! my head hurts!**

 **oh yeah, i might fix up the chapters and replace them, but if you think like "but i just read the story..." i then thought, just leave it how it is...:(**

 **ok enough explaining lets get on with the chapter!**

 **so a few more chapters before this story ends...**

 **enjoyC:**

* * *

the truth in the darkness

While rouga's and zanya's battle is on…

"thanks for helping me kiri…" said tamaki outside the cave with kiri, sirath, aurora, stone(the golem) and joker. "we should thank the shadow guy, he really helped you out there." said kiri. "but you sure you're ok like this? I mean, you should rest more…" said aurora as she was concerned. "no I feel better than before." Said tamaki. then they both looked outside the city. "now we just have to focus on stopping disaster…we should get to the hideout as soon as we can while they're distracted by the match…" said tamaki. kiri nodded as they were about to leave when they heard a voice. "stand down tamaki."  
tamaki and kiri turned around. In the shadows was rogue. "rogue!" said tamaki in surprise. "we'll deal things here from now on, you should recover for the moment." Said rogue "fro thinks so too!" said frosch innocently beside rogue. rogue walked up to tamaki. He then turned to kiri "you too kid." He said to kiri. "no! I'm not backing down! I'm fine, really!" said tamaki. rogue glared at tamaki as tamaki stared. "then could you explain to me what is this?" said rogue as he grabbed her right arm, pulling her sleeves up, as her upper arms were covered by some black marks. Everyone was surprised as tamaki lowered her head not wanting to make eye contact.

"I knew this when I got that lacrima back…" said rogue as he let go of the arm. "if you returned it much sooner, then the shadows wouldn't have consumed that part…" rogue explained. Tamaki swung her arm off from rogue's grasp."I thought you took all of the shadows from her last night." said kiri. "I was only able to take most of it…" rogue explained even further. "so what are we going to do?" asked kiri. "don't worry, the marks will eventually fade, but she needs to rest, it'll take about two days for the mark to fade…" said rogue. "fro thinks so too!" said frosch "however, if you continue like this, the marks will react to your movements and will gradually consume you." said rogue. "you were aware of that danger, yet you continued. You should recover for your sake, worry about tasuku later." There was silence, as rogue and kiri waited for her respond. "please rest…" said frosch.

"fine, I'll rest…" said tamaki giving up. she was about to say something else but the shadow marks started to react as it grew a little bigger, inflicting pain that was like a pinch on the shoulder. Rogue and kiri noticed tamaki flinched a bit. Suddenly four magic sphere caged tamaki and her monsters, kiri reacted as he was going to help tamaki. "tamaki!" but kiri was stopped by rogue. He then watched the magic spheres disappear in thin air "don't worry, they're safe in my territory." Said a voice behind kiri. kiri looked behind as a black haired lady appeared out of nowhere. "what did you do to tamaki?" kiri asked minerva. "don't worry, tamaki is safe within her magic." Rogue explained. He then turned to mirneva. "please take good care of her." Said rogue. Mirneva smiled as she nodded. "she'll be fine." She responded. "fro thinks so too!" said frosch smilling as he returned into a card into rogue's pocket.

"I'll now take you to the location near the hide out. I've taken yukino and sting over already." She said to rogue as she opened the portal. Rogue was about to walk in it. "wait!" said kiri. rogue stopped. "please let me come with you! I've caused so much trouble to my friends so I need to make it up for all of them, especially tamaki." said kiri being serious. Rogue and Minerva said nothing.

*buddy-skill. on.*

Mirneva's buddy skill was two blue rune rings around her wrists, Rogue's buddy skill was a large red aura flame in front of his right eye, he then turned away from kiri. kiri then though he's not going to let him help.

"jump in kid." Said rogue. Kiri looked up as he was confused. Rogue then looked back at kiri, giving him a nod. Kiri nodded back as he got his buddy skill. he leaped into the portal. Rogue and mirneva were behind. Kiri looked inside the portal. It was much calm and brighter than sofia's portal. Then kiri remembered something. "so why are you doing this, how do you know about disaster?" asked kiri. "it was a mission requested by a friend." said rogue. "he sensed a dark power in the parts of the city and we were asked to investigate it." he explained. "are you and tamaki just comrades?" asked kiri, there was silence. "were nearly there…" said rogue changing the topic as kiri then thought if rogue heard his question or not.

* * *

With rouga…

Kyoya was at front of team purgatory's waiting room as he applauded for rouga's victory. "...i'm sure we'll remain good friends till the end of our lives…" said kyoya as he put out his hand. Rouga then thought what zanya said about standing by a friend when they need help even if they made bad choices. "there's something I want to say to you…" said rouga. "go ahead…" said kyoya as he was still smiling to rouga. "kyoya! What you are doing is wrong. You have to put a stop to that plan of yours!" rouga got straight to the point, sofia and elf were shocked while kyoya waited for rouga to finish what he was saying. Then rouga stated that he noticed a mistake in a buddyfight with kyoya when they were younger, then kyoya confessed that at that time he was testing him to see if he was worthy to serve him.  
In shock, rouga then became confused. "why did you do that? then what about the plan, we don't have to continue this, besides tamaki is still alive." Said rouga trying to convince kyoya. Kyoya then sighed. "this plan was for me, tamaki was just someone I was using to protect my plans, for this new world…" said kyoya. "wait! I can explain! I thought tha-" then sofia got her dark core getting ready to immediately erase his memories, but kyoya stopped her saying there's no need to even if their plans were leaked.  
sofia and elf went into the waiting room, leaving rouga confused.  
"your memories will be my parting gift." Said kyoya. Rouga was even more confused. "what are you saying?!" rouga asked in confusion. Then kyoya's face became serious. "when this tournament is over, I don't want to see you again." Said kyoya. Rouga couldn't believe what he just heard. "wait! You said you were my friend! was that a lie?! I don't understand, I did everything you asked! how could you do this to me!? am I worth nothing to you?!" rouga shouted at kyoya in mixed emotions and confusion. Kyoya didn't bother to turn around. "nice knowing you, my friend…" said kyoya as the waiting room door closed in front of rouga's face, leaving him confused and broken…

In the waiting room, sofia then thought of tamaki when she heard about kyoya confessing about using her name as a purpose for their plans. She then thought of the shock she receive from her yesterday when she stopped the battle between her and tasuku. she looked at her palm when she got the shock. Then she thought about how she told kyoya about how she felt a shock when she put tamaki to sleep and how she was able to make the cards real without the disaster force nor the future force.  
she then decided to forget about it as she sees kyoya discussing his plans with tasuku's big finale. Sofia stares at tasuku as she knew he was serious about the match, for the sake of their plan to go well. The more she stared at tasuku and kyoya talking she then felt something faint twisting her heart. "is there something the matter sofia?" asked elf as she sees her a little uncomfortable. "no..." she says emotionlessly as she puts her whole focus onto the plan but then she wondered. "what was that strange feeling?" she thought.  
"now sofia, you should start giving out those dark core deck cases out now…" said kyoya giving sofia the instructions. She then responds 'da.' As she was about to leave. "wait sofia…" said elf. Sofia turned around. "you can't go out in public like that, not with that face on." said elf. "then what should I do?" asked sofia. Seeing elf grinning so weirdly, she then thought it's either something stupid or just admiring his beauty. "you've got to smile!" said elf. Sofia didn't react. "he's right, with that face, I don't know if anyone would take our dark core deck cases." Said kyoya. "smile." Said kyoya as elf made his hand gestures of smiling.  
sofia was getting quite irritated but for their plan to work, she's got to do what she's got to do… she then thought how should she smile. As she recall after her fight against tetsuya, when she teleported back into her waiting room…  
"even you get frustrated when you lose…" tasuku's words echoed as she remembered how he smiled to her. She then tried smiling… "no, that won't do…you got to…" then elf pokes her face, adjusting it as it became a sweet fake smile. "there we go." Said elf smiling. "look at that beautiful face…." Said elf as kyoya nodded his head. Then kyoya looked at tasuku… "what do you think tasuku?"  
tasuku looked at sofia's deceiving smile as it was so sweet and cute. "it suits you sofia." Said tasuku as he lightly smiled back. Then a faint twisted feeling strike her heart again… she then leaves.

* * *

As they reached to the location, kiri, rogue and mirneva saw the buddy police moving into the hideout. "looks like the buddy police is working again, it's about time…" said mirneva. "we should go too, they might need our help…" said kiri as they floated down.

In the hideout…

The buddy police walked in the dark as they're prepared. Then the lights went on. most of the monsters from each world are all in one place, Stella was getting a little excited. Then something crashed behind them. The police assembled into position as the dust clouds faded. "took you long enough to get your butts off." Said a voice. "who's there?!" said takihara. Then the figure swatted the dust off so they could see clearly. "you're talking to the master of sabertooth, sting!" yelled sting. "yeah! He's the best!" said lector, while the police just stared at the talking cat. "master sting, I think you're…" yukino stammered as she was about to say something but sting cut her off. "now fight me!" said sting. As all the monsters sighed. "fine I accept you're challenge!" said takihara getting his core gadget out preparing for battle.

"master sting…if you must know, they're the buddy police…" said yukino informing as there was silence…

The sting screamed in surprise. "what?! You're the buddy police?! Why didn't you say so?!" said sting as he was clueless. The other monsters just face palmed. Takihara didn't know what to say. "darn, I was getting fired up here…and I thought they were the enemy…" said sting. "so you guys are not disasters?" asked stella. Sting then fell on his knees in disgrace. "why don't you people listen? I just said I'm the master of sabertooth…" he explained. "yeah, better not dis sabertooth's master!" said lector. "besides why would you think we'd join such low life people?" said sting as he got up. "so why are you here?" asked stella. Then the generator started to going again as it caught everyone by surprise. "what is that?" as the small purple sphere got bigger. Asmodai explained about the generator that has been going on like this, takihara was about to jump in but then kiri, mirneva and rogue came. "I should be the one to go in!" said kiri making a move, then rogue then sensed something familiar. "no! kiri, wait! That's-" but rogue was cut off as kiri entered into the portal. "what's is rogue!?" asked sting as he ran over to him. "that portal, it leads to…"

* * *

In mirneva's terrirory…

Tamaki wrapped the scarf around half her face feeling so frustrated. "are you still frustrated about not doing the mission?" asked aurora. "you should at least talk to us." Said sirath. But tamaki dropped her head onto the scarf, not wanting to say anything. "is there something wrong?" asked stone. Tamaki then looked up as if she was about to cry. sirath, aurora and stone were caught by surprise. Not knowing where they gone wrong. " stone! Do something!" said sirath as stone sweat dropped. Tamaki sniffed as she wiped her tears. "it's not your fault…" said tamaki. "I just…" she then thought about how tasuku was using the dark core deck case. "I just wanted to help tasuku…I want him to see how dangerous the dark core could be…I want…I want to help him so he wouldn't make the same mistake as I did…" she said.

"look tamaki, like we said before, we all make mistakes, it wasn't your fault." Said aurora. Tamaki then thought of something as a shadowy image of a monster appeared in the vision. "I just wanted to make him proud…" she then started crying in her past. Sirath then tapped her shoulder, then aurora and stone. "we're your buddies and so was he, we are already proud of you." said aurora. Tamaki then smiled as she hugged them all.

"what should we do?" asked sirath. Tamaki sensed something strange, she then knocked the magic sphere, it looks fragile but it's apparently strong. "you're not planning to get out of here are you?" said aurora. "you sensed how powerful that lady's magic was." Tamaki then got onto her knees as the monsters waited for her responds. "I have a bad feeling…" she said as she sat down again taking a rest. "be careful, rogue , kiri…"

* * *

Back at the disaster hideout…

"what are you serious?" said sting as he was shocked. Stella and takihara heard everything from rogue. "oh kiri…" said stella "so you're saying that portal that kiri jumped in actually leads to darkness dragon world?!" said yukino. "yeah, it's the same presence I felt when I entered in darkness dragon world while I was training…" rogue explained. "does sikadrum know about this?" asked mirneva. But before rogue could answer, the generator acted again, throwing kiri out. "oh no! kiri!" said stella. sting then caught kiri in a split second. Stella and takihara couldn't believe what they saw. "kiri, what's wrong?" said stella as she walked up to sting carring kiri. "run! It's dangerous!" kiri warned them as joker was complaining on the ground. Then everyone saw the portal getting bigger…

Outside the hideout.

"well, it looks like it's going to get nasty…" said a guy around 19, in a cloak with extreme dark blue hair "shouldn't we do something?" asked a girl around 17, in a cloak with blue hair. "those guys can handle themselves, do not underestimate their power." Said another guy around 20, in a cloak with dark teal hair. Then his red eyes glowed. "They've grown stronger in these past few years…" said the teal haired guy as he saw purple light getting brighter from the cave…

* * *

At the gaen cup…

Kiri and the buddy police tries to warn the principals of aibo to hurry and stop the gaen cup, but they were too late, the dragons from darkness dragon world already appeared as one of the dragons crashed into the arena. Tasuku tried to defeat the dragon as rogue, sting, yukino and Minerva watched him, unfortunately his dark core was tampered as then, sting was about to jump into the arena to stop the dragon, but the four fighters sensed something from gao as he used the future force.  
The four was taken by surprise just as everyone else. "how is he able to do that?" sting wondered. "I didn't think a human alone is possible…to have given that power…" mirneva lost her words. The four watched the fight till they were surprised that gao Mikado wanted to fight kyoya. "wait a minute…I've seen that kid!" said sting as he remembered bumping into gao the other day, he watched gao as he stared at him and drum, how determined to stop kyoya's plans. "I like this kid, just watching him gets me fired up." said sting. "you know you sound just like your dad." Said yukino as she smiled at him. "we should get going…" said rogue as mirneva opened the portal again. As rogue was about to jump in, he sees jack and tasuku, then he sees gao, sting also took a glance at gao. "gao Mikado." The twin dragons thought as he jumped in...

* * *

 **please review!**

 **thank you for reading! C:**


	10. the history to the future

**hello readers!**

 **alright now this is the final chapter so i've been working so hard on this last chapter to just sum things up but this chapter will be a bit more about tamaki and things...**

 **but there will be actions and things like that and i've been drawing tamaki and the other oc's i have, but the buddyskill for tamaki was so hard, i so badly want to give her wings but i'm reserving that for someone else. but now i've got it sort it and in the next few weeks i'm probably going to regret that...**

 **however, a new story is going to come so yeah...**

 **anyway like i said this is the last chapter and it might seem exciting or not however and i'm not excited to be honest...i was kinda planning the whole thing and hoping to reach to like about 35 chapters or something like that but yeah...i'll stop it at here and do more planning...but i really hoped you enjoyed my very first fanfiction.**

 **and like i said i'm gonna be mean and leave you all in suspense...MWAHAHAHAHAH...nah...i don't think anyone will be... but, if you really like the story and if you want to read more then... yeah, just tell me but i don't think anyone will... (i hope i get to do a second part...) so without further ado...**

 **hope you like the story.**

 **oh before i forget, i would like to thank everyone who have read and reviewed my story**

 **thankyou very much, even if you don't like it and if you just gave up on the first chapter hahaa...**

 **plz review**

* * *

the history to the future

"ahh!" tamaki squealed, the magic sphere disappeared mid air as tamaki fell on the ground along with sirath, aurora and stone. "ow…what was that?" said sirath "I think we fell on something…" said stone, pointing out the obvious. tamaki looked up to see her surroundings. She was in a forest at sunset outside of town, with rogue, kiri, mirneva and the others. "the mission! What happened?!" tamaki asked. "the mission is on hold at the moment, we just have to wait what kyoya's next move is…" said minerva. "and tasuku?!" tamaki was getting agitated. "tasuku has left disaster, he's currently in the hospital recovering." Said kiri. after hearing the news, tamaki then sighed in relief as tears started to fall down her cheeks while she started chuckling. Tamaki then looked up to kiri and the others smiling in relief. "thank you…" said it softly. Kiri smiled back as the others did to. "fro thinks so too!" said frosch as he put his paw up, tamaki's buddies also felt relieved.  
kiri then kneeled down to tamaki. "how is your arm?" he asked. tamaki rolled her sleeve up, showing that the mark was less visible and smaller. "it fine…" tamaki replied. "so now what do we do?" asked tamaki getting serious. "for now, we're planning to counter kyoya's plan…" said minerva. "we'll have to act quickly while kyoya is battling gao for tomorrow." Said rogue. Tamaki was shocked to hear about the news that gao challenged kyoya to a buddyfight. "I should get going…" said kiri as he stood up, "thank you for your help…" kiri bowed as he left with joker, flying towards the sunset with his buddyskill on.  
"we'll go tomorrow, and I don't want you thinking about doing something reckless…" said rogue reminding tamaki, tamaki then glared at rogue. Rogue looked at sting as his face became stiff. "you to sting…" said rogue as he, yukino, minerva sweat dropped seeing sting's face like that. "oh c'mon! we can just crash in the hideout and make them spill the beans!" said sting trying to convince everyone with his plan. Minerva then face palmed. "how many times do you need to be reminded? We're in the human world…this is not like earthland…" she reminded "if the truth about us was to be leaked-" yukino wanted to also remind sting something but he then cut her off waving his arm in the air while leaving tamaki confused. "yeah, yeah, I get it, geez, do I always have to be lectured? Besides, I'm the master and I'm sure that masters gets to do the planning!" said sting complaining.  
sting left as yukino and lector followed him. tamaki got a little worried. "is it alright to leave him like that?" asked tamaki "it's fine, it's always been like this." said rogue as he also leaves. Minerva was about to leave too. "wait!" tamaki yelled. Minerva turned. "why did you release me?" tamaki asked. "what do you prefer to be in my territory?" asked minerva. "n-no, it's just that...I….was just asking…" said tamaki. "I thought you might want some fresh air, besides, keeping in you like feels like keeping in a prisoner. I'm sure you don't want to feel like that. right?" Minerva explained her reason as she started to walk. Tamaki then watched Minerva disappear in the distance, she ten pondered. "what should we do now?" asked sirath as they all waited for her response. Tamaki then looked at the sunset…

* * *

Somewhere near the hideout…

Rouga was in the forest with mini cerberus as he sat down leaning on the tree pondering of what happened the pasted few days. He was looking at the photo of him, kyoya and tamaki. "how long are you going to be staring at that?" asked cerberus. Then voices echoed in rouga's head…  
"I have nothing to say to you, disaster…" rogue's voice echoed…  
"farewell…my friend…" next was kyoya's voice  
then rouga thought of tamaki, how she's changed in the past few years. Rouga then looked up in the stars that tamaki used to look at when they were younger, rouga closed his eyes, pondering… "done staring huh." said Cerberus. Rouga then stood up while holding on the photo. "this is no longer anything to me…" said rouga as he pulled out demon break slash as the spell sliced the photo to shreds. "I'm done running away…I'm on my own…" rouga then watched the tiny shreds being blown by the wind as it scattered the pieces everywhere. Rouga then looked up at the sky again…

* * *

With gao and tasuku…

"oh, gao…have you seen tamaki?" asked tasuku as he just remembered something. Gao looked at tasuku blankly. "nope, haven't seen her since…" gao replied. Tasuku looked disappointed. "I guess she can't bear to see me again since she saw me using that dark core…" said tasuku "I'm such a fool…" gao put his hand on tasuku's shoulder. "don't be like that tasuku, I'm sure tamaki will understand, besides I've got a feeling she can't wait to see you again." Said gao as he smiled to tasuku. tasuku smiled back. "thanks gao…"said tasuku as he looked up in the sky. "I should really get going now…" said tasuku as he waved to gao, flying in the night sky with jack. Then jack noticed something was troubling tasuku… "are you alright tasuku?" jack asked. "it's that…why would tamaki need to disguise herself? And how did she know about disasters plan before hand?" tasuku replied as he was still thinking. "what was that strange feeling that I had when I was battling tamaki? and when I was fighting gao, I could of sworn I felt something very familiar…" tasuku asked so many questions in his head while leaving him with no answer… "tasuku!" shouted a voice. Tasuku then noticed kiri as he flew towards him. "kiri? what are you doing here?" tasuku asked "I need you to lend me your powers…" kiri requested as he was getting right to the point. "it's the only way to stop kyoya gaen…"

Somewhere near the city…

"are you sure about this? you know that you should focus on recovering…" said sirath. "please sirath…lend me your buddyskill…like I said, I can't stand behind anymore…" tamaki asked as she spied on kiri and tasuku heading somewhere in the night. "well what about the shadow mark?" asked stone. "it's gone, I'm fine now…" said tamaki "I just need to focus on the mission master jellal has given…" aurora, sirath and stone looked at each other "once she's got her mind set on something, there's no going back." Aurora sighed. "alright…but you better have fully recovered!" said sirath as he set her buddyskill.  
*buddyskill-on*  
tamaki's buddyskill had two face size indigo circles at the back, going in circles clockwise leaving a clear light trail, as she flew in the night sky leaving the light trails behind her as she quietly follows kiri and tasuku…

* * *

The next day…

"master!" lector yelled as everyone got into one spot. "what is it now?! and forget the master thing!" said sting. "I tried to find that girl but I can't seem to find her!" said lector as he was panicking so hard. "what?!" said sting. "that's terrible!" said yukino. "fro thinks so too!" said frosch. "HOW COULD YOU BE SO CARELESS!?" rogue yelled at lector at his face. "calm down dude, this isn't lector's fault…" said sting trying to calm him down. "don't you get it? The shadow marks are still on her!" rogue shouted. "yeah I know that but we got to focus on the mission!" then rogue and sting were about to throw punches when Minerva used her territory to miss each other causing them to fall flat on the ground. "we don't have time to argue! We'll have to split up. it's likely she went to the hideout…" said minerva. "alright then me, yukino and lector will go for the hideout!" said sting cracking his knuckles. Minerva and rogue nodded as Minerva teleported the team to the hideout. While Minerva and rogue started searching tamaki, sting's team got to the hideout, sting then was about to charge in…  
"wait master sting!" yukino shouted as she pulled sting back. "what now?!" said sting. "check it out!" said lector as he lowered the bush branch. Shido and davide were in front of the entrance… "let go! I'm gonna wipe them out no problem!" said sting as he struggled. But then he heard a conversation going…  
"what's wrong tasuku? begging kyoya to take you back?" said shido "not gonna happen, disaster force. activate!" shido's hair grew longer as a purple aura consumed him. "move aside shido!" said tasuku.  
"hey it's rogue's little brother…" said sting as he watched.  
"look, he's got kiri with him too, remember how weak he was before we helped him?" said davide as he also activate disaster force.  
"those low life humans think they can use power like that!" said lector. "yukino, you got to let master take this one!"  
"we don't want to fight you!" said kiri but both tasuku and kiri, seeing their situation, they don't have a choice…  
"time to release, the future force!" tasuku the activated the future force. both kiri and tasuku engaged into battle while gao was buddyfighting kyoya…

"that kid has the future force too? He's definitely rogue's little brother alright." said sting in surprise while getting caught up in their combat battle. "he is like us after all, but he hasn't awaken it yet…" said yukino. "c'mon, we better get in the hideout while they're distracted…" lector whispered as he gave the signal. Sting and yukino hurried into the hideout while the others were so caught up in their battle.

While kiri and tasuku managed to get shido and davide out of the way, kiri was hit by an arrow from sofia, tasuku and sofia then noticed rouga coming into the fight… tasuku then prepared himself…

Meanwhile with rogue and Minerva…

"where could she have gone?" rogue wondered, in the shadows trying to find tamaki's. he then got out of the shadows as Minerva teleported to him. "any luck?" asked rogue. Minerva shook her head. "this is harder than I expected. who knows what jellal could have taught her…" said Minerva, then the sky went darker as a strange feeling struck Minerva and rogue. "this is…"

* * *

In the hideout…

Suddenly, a strange feeling hit yukino and sting. "oh, no…this is like…" said yukino. Then sting grabbed yukino's hand as they ran. "then we got to hurry right? I'm all fired up!" said sting.

"what's wrong tasuku?!" jack asked as he saw tasuku suddenly hestitated.  
"I've just got a bad feeling…" said tasuku as he tries to focus on passing through sofia and rouga.  
"kiri are you alright?" asked joker  
"yeah, I had worst…" said kiri as he pulled the arrow out of him. he then looked up to see how the situation is going…not good so far…

"It's that disaster member from before!" said rogue as he saw rouga coming in "this is bad, we should help tasuku out." Said Minerva as she watched the fight. But she noticed kiri on the ground injured and unable to stand… "kiri!" Minerva and rogue ran over to aid kiri. "you guys!" kiri noticed Minerva and rogue. "what are you doing here?!" asked Minerva as she checked on kiri. "I have to do this! it's the only way to stop kyoya!" kiri explained this reasons "why are you people like this?!" rogue got agitated "have you seen tamaki?" rogue asked. "no, what happened?" Rogue then grunted, not knowing what to do, seeing tasuku being cornered while concerned about tamaki's marks. "damn it!"

"why don't I speed things up a little?" asked rouga smirking  
"be my guest, it's about time you made yourself useful." Said sofia losing patients.  
"now eliminate this nuisance!"  
rouga then pulled out dimensional demon slay slash aiming at tasuku as tasuku prepares to brace himself, suddenly rouga then changed his target to sofia, but sofia quickly reacted as she guarded herself.  
tasuku then got confused as in why rouga would attack his own teammate. This also caught Minerva, rogue and kiri by surprise…  
"he attacked his teammate?" said rogue in confusion  
"fool! Have you lost it?!" sofia asked  
rouga then used his buddyskill to get in mid air as he was infront of tasuku.  
"whay are you doing this? you're a member of disaster!" asked tasuku, then rouga explained that he wants to help kyoya to come to his senses. Rouga charged at sofia, sofia shot multiple arrows at rouga and tasuku, they both got hit as tasuku jumped in to protect rouga. rouga was surprised as he recalled his past when tamaki protected him from the rubbles back then, seeing as if history was repeating itself but different.  
"why did you help me?" asked rouga, tasuku explained to rouga why he helped him. sofia caught them off guard as she quickly shoot multiple arrows at them again. Jack and Cerberus didn't have time to cover them while they were fighting sofia's buddy monster. As the arrows were coming closer towards tasuku and rouga, they didn't have time to react… "oh,no!" said tasuku. tasuku and rouga tried to quickly brace themselves but knowing it was too late. "crap!" rouga thought.  
then in a flash, something zoomed down from the sky in front of tasuku and rouga as it sparked when it clashed with the arrows. Tasuku opened his eyes as he saw the arrows sliced in half while being disintegrated in the air. He and rouga then looked up, seeing the red scarf wavering in front of them, holding a twisted sword on its left hand and a giant key behind its back, the indigo pattern circle swirled behind leaving clear light trails.  
"ugh…" said sofia as she got really annoyed. Tasuku, rouga, Minerva, rogue and kiri were all surprised. The one who stopped the attack and came in just in time as fast as lighting was none other that tamaki ryuenji.

* * *

Somewhere near the hideout…

"Two. Four. no five…" said a voice in the forest as three people in cloaks witness the aerial fight. "I sense five of them…" said the short person in dark blue hair. "to be more accurate, one of them is a monster…" said the guy in extreme dark blue hair, the second tallest. "and there is sabertooth so in total, there's eight of them…" he explained. "I didn't know they would still be here on earth…" then the guy looked at the tallest one behind with dark teal hair. "well, sabertooth should be okay but the other four…what ya think boss?" he asked the boss then looked at the fight. "as long as they don't know the truth, then they're safe in this world for the time being…" said the boss. "however, as our duties, we have to watch the aliases children…" the boss watched the battle going on.

tamaki showed her serious face as sirath, aurora and stone were in their normal forms coming to jack's and cerberus's aid.  
"get going, I can take care of her…" said tamaki. "no, I refuse to leave you again!" said tasuku protesting. "go now!" tamaki yelled, she then noticed sofia pulling out a card, opening a portal. "you're not going anywhere coward!" said tamaki as she threw another card in the portal, the portal collapsed leaving sofia no choice but to deal with her. Soifa grunted at tamaki. "if you want to be eliminated so badly then take this!" in frustration, sofia shot multiple arrows at tamaki. the group reacted as the three split up, dodging the arrows. "I'll buy you 3 minutes! Now get going!" said tamaki, tasuku stared at tamaki, tamaki nodded at tasuku with her serious face. Tasuku tries to force himself to keep moving, he looked at rouga. "can we count on your help?" asked tasuku, rouga accepted as they both ran towards the entrance. Sofia tries to shoot an arrow at tasuku and rouga but tamaki got in front blocking her way.  
"that idiot! What does she think she's doing?!" rogue shouted but was not heard.  
"you're facing me!" said tamaki.  
"get out of my way!" sofia yelled as she then cast a spell card towards tamaki. tamaki used a shield, then tamaki charged towards sofia. "why are you doing this sofia?" tamaki asked. "I have no intention answering your question!" sofia dodged tamaki as she then pulled out another spell card. "begone!" she yelled  
"no, soifa wait!" said tamaki, but in rage, sofia attacked tamaki with the spell card, tamaki managed to deflect it, but she suddenly flinched. "why can't you stay still?!" sofia was about to unleash another spell when tamaki looked at sofia. "what about your mother, mirajane?!" said tamaki.  
"what?" sofia then stopped the attack. "how do you know them?"  
"she's worried about you and she wants to say she's sorry!" said tamaki as it seems she was trying to pass the message. "I don't care about those adults, they're liars, LIARS! I should've eliminated her when I had the chance!" said sofia as the message triggered her memory. Then she unleashed a cold atmosphere, as tamaki has to fight the blizzard, tamaki kept moving forward with a spell shield while it's slowly getting damaged. "you know nothing about me!" said sofia as she seemed to become a little emotional…  
"I might not, but you've got to stop this! I can help you!" said tamaki as she finally reached sofia. "SHUT UP!"Sofia then unleashed a spell which hit tamaki. tamaki was blasted further back as the mark reacted again. "ngg!" tamaki tried to hide the pain. Tamaki then tries to move but this time, half of her body was getting stiff. "oh,no…"tamaki thought as she looked at sofia but was hit in an instant by sofia's spell card. "ahhhh!" tamaki screamed. "no, tamaki!" said rogue.

…

"tamaki…" said a voice. "ngg…" tamaki shivered. "tamaki…" the voice echoed again. "wait, that voice…" tamaki then opened her eyes. "where am I?" she looked around but it was all white and she was floating. "tamaki ryuenji…" tamaki then got up "wait a minute…ray? RAY!? No wait…it's not, it can't be…" tamaki thought. Then she turned around, she then saw a giant pair of yellow eyes staring at her. "what is this?" tamaki asked as the brightness covered her.

"huh?!" sofia then realised something was happening to tamaki. the energy from the spell disintegrated from tamaki, an indigo aura came out of her as the aura changed from indigo to teal. "what's going on?" said sirath "It looks like we're going to find out soon..." said stone. Then the marks on tamaki soon covered half her face as it made a gray dragon scale pattern… "no way!" said rogue. "she's activated…dragon force?" said Minerva as she was confused. "she must of used the shadow mark's energy and turned it into her own…" said rogue. "but then if she did…"  
tamaki's hair grew longer as a dark indigo and lighting yellow aura swirled around tamaki. tamaki's face then got even more serious.  
"cast!" tamaki pulled out a card as it glowed… "an impact?!" said kiri. sofia watched the card that tamaki was holding as it caught her attention. The atmosphere turned darker as the bizzard stopped. Sofia looked around, she saw 5 giant floating pillars that had runes on them as it pinned on the ground around her, then something electric surrounded the pillars leaving no gaps for sofia to escape. "what is this?!" sofia looked up as she saw tamaki above her with her hands upwards. She sees something like an enormous energy forming in to a sphere as it gathered some kind of force.  
"she created a new impact card?" rogue wondered as he watched. Sofia kept her eye on the giant force as it got bigger. Then tamaki looked down at sofia. she moved her hand.  
"*rays of judgment*!" tamaki then unleashed a powerful warm yellow beam that headed straight towards sofia. Sofia watched as the impact was happening, she braced herself as she knew there was no way out of this waiting for the beam to hit her. "!"  
suddenly, the beam just stopped just above sofia as the beam and the pillars vanished. "huh?" sofia got confused. She see's tamaki as her hair was short again, with no scale marks on her right cheek. "w-what happened?" tamaki was confused. In fact everyone was confused, but the looks on rogue's face, he knew what happened. "what happened?" asked kiri. "this is her first time using dragon force, however, she doesn't know how to use it properly or keep it under control." rogue explained.  
sofia then got into position to aim at tamaki as she released the arrows. Tamaki then tries to dodge but on hit her onto her shoulder as she fell. "ngah!" tamaki felt the pain as she was falling. "tamaki!" shouted sirath as he flew towards tamaki, aurora and stone followed after defeating sofia's buddy monster. tamaki sees that sofia opened the portal again as she was about to make her escape. Tamaki charged down towards sofia. Tamaki then quickly grabbed sofia's shoulder as she head butted onto sofia's head. "ah!" sofia then also fell as the portal collapsed again.  
the two girls were about to fall while tamaki was holding onto sofia tightly, not letting her escape. Tamaki and sofia landed onto the tree as it soften their blow as the two separated, tamaki and sofia fell leaving the two unconscious.  
Minerva, rogue and kiri hurried over to tamaki and sofia.  
rogue went to check on tamaki while kiri and Minerva went to sofia. Kiri was about to tap on sofia when she suddenly woke up, using the rest of her energy, she swatted kiri's hand away while she quickly falls back into the portal she opened. she then disappeared. "she got away!" said kiri. kiri then turned to tamaki as she was getting up. "tamaki! are you alright?!" asked kiri. "I'm…ok." Said tamaki. she then looked at the entrance "tasuku…rouga…" then she looked at the mountain where kyoya and gao were buddyfighting. "gao…"

* * *

In the hideout…

tasuku and rouga headed their way to the control room "this way!" said rouga as he lead tasuku and jack. Then for a while, they made it to the control room where in front of them, the door was locked. Tasuku's group smashed the door down as they entered the room. But they saw elf tied up. "what the?!" tasuku got confused as he saw two people and a cat. "alright! The kid won!" said sting. "what a relief!" said yukino. "who are you people?!" asked tasuku. sting and yukino looked behind. "hey it's you! uhh…" said sting "what are you doing?!" rouga asked. "don't worry, we're on your side" said yukino trying to explain. "hey! It's that guy is a member of disaster!" said sting. "I'm gonna fight him!" sting charged but yukino pulled him back. "what are you doing here, it's dangerous!" said yukino trying to calm sting down. "I could say the same thing about you, and what do you mean you're on our side?" tasuku asked. but then he heard drum explaining about the future force and the disaster force are different. Tasuku then stated that his suspicions were correct. "I see! Then you knew that your powers and master kyoya's are actually different!" said elf. "so that's what it was…" said sting while he was chewing on elf's white coat. "gah! Stop it you pig, that is disgusting!" said elf as he tries to shuffle away from sting. "but I like white things…" said sting as he continued munching on the white coat. Leaving tasuku and rouga totally confused. "who the heck it this guy?!" they both thought. Lector face palmed "not again…" the yukino looked at elf. "he does seem like ichiya…" she thought. "anyway it's over…" said tasuku. but then out of nowhere, sofia went ahead and smashed the self-destruct button. The area then started shaking, Which caught everyone by surprise. "you hit the self-destruct button?!" said tasuku  
"wait if sofia is here…then what happened to…"tasuku thought as he saw sofia with scratches and torn clothing.  
"oh no!" said yukino. "we got to reverse the process somehow before it's too late!" said tasuku. "that's not happening." Said sofia as he opened the portal again. Elf hurries to sofia as they both make their escape.  
"tasuku what's going on!?" asked gao as he runs down towards tasuku but also see the others. "hey! You're that guy from the streets and…rouga! don't tell me you're the cause of this…" said gao. "no I'm not but there's no time to explain!" said rouga "what should we do!?" tasuku then wondered as he was getting agitated. "why did this have to happen? And what happened to tamaki?! I feel hopeless…" tasuku thought as he looked down, not knowing what to do. Then sting tapped tasuku's shoulder with a serious face on. "leave this to me." said sting as he got in front of the generator. Tasuku wanted to stop sting but yukino stopped him. "he'll be fine." Said yukino. Then tasuku, gao and rouga waited as sting took a deep breath. "ROAR OF THE WHITE DRAGON!" sting then unleashed a white laser from his mouth as it clashed with the particle accelerator. Then sting used his full force of his roar as it destroyed the power generator. "what power…" said tasuku while gao was speechless as the light covered the area.

While rouga quickly makes his way out of the hideout. He sees rogue, Minerva, kiri and tamaki outside. he sees tamaki lying on the tree with some scratches on her "tamaki!" he thought but he noticed he was surrounded by Minerva and rogue. Rouga then stopped. "what are you going to do to me?" asked rouga. then he sees rogue stepped out of his way. "huh?" rouga responded in confusion. "go, before I change my mind…" said rogue. "why?" asked rouga. "get going, now!" said rogue as he glared at rouga. "ok, I get it!" rouga thought, making his escape on air with Cerberus. "why did you do that?" asked minerva. "I just had to check something…guess he was serious…"said rogue. he then sees sting, lector and yukino coming out of the hideout, sting was running out of the hide out like mad, he drags rogue while running. "we got to get out quickly before the buddy police arrives…" said sting. "what the heck did you do this time?!" asked rogue while Minerva and yukino teleported, as the gang quickly left. Kiri got confused as he saw gao and tasuku coming out. "gao! tasuku!" said kiri. "kiri! tamaki!" gao responded. "tamaki!" tasuku rushed towards tamaki's side while she was resting. "tamaki! tamaki! wake up!" said tasuku getting worried.  
tamaki opened her eyes as she saw tasuku right in front of her. Tamaki smiled at tasuku. "nice to see you again…brother"

* * *

Outside…

gao tells kyoya how much fun buddyfighting as kyoya finally realise that the world isn't ready for change as kyoya leaves.

On top of a building, tasuku informs gao that he'll be taking a trip to dragon world to train after hearing about tamaki's experience travelling in different worlds. As gao gave tasuku's impact card back, tasuku gives gao a blank card as a gift. Tasuku leaves but then he heard gao shout out for him. gao then tells tasuku that he wants to got to dragon world with tasuku, as the two best friends flys off to a new adventure…

* * *

 **special:**

"we've found some other aliases children master." said the boss to his master. "there's no need to inform me, i've seen it all." said a man. "and are they aware?"  
"no master, we haven't sensed anything from them, but they are definitely..." the tallest guy in the cloak replied.  
"just seeing those young children takes me back in the old times...and the children i saw...they look familiar..." said the master. "yes, i even suspect some of them are their children..." said the tallest. "really? were you even surprised about it when you saw them?" asked the master. "...gale..."

gale didn't reply

"just watching them fight makes me all fired up..." said the master.

* * *

end

 **thank you so much everyone!**  
 **i hoped you really like the story!**

 **plz review and if you want to ask questions, please post it on the reviews or PM me!**

 **thankyou!**


	11. afterword (may contain spoilers)

**Afterword:**

 **(warning! may contain spoilers!)**

 **hello readers again**

 **so that was the last chapter for 'our buddyfight is just getting fired up' and yeah...that ends the story here...  
i was planning to continue this story but i think i'll rest for now and write some other fanfiction. i still regret calling my OC tamaki, it's so sad i mean there's rin and len, hikaru and kaoru, zero and ichiru, etc... they all have different names ya know what i'm saying?! i should of called her hotaru or yui or hikaru or...(faceplant on the desk) my head hurts...**

 **i plan to upload a cover that i drew but should i? i mean, i have a bad feeling or something, and i was practicing my drawing and...*poof* a cover appeared. basically i drew a cover of tamaki and cerin, just so you can get a better picture of them with the buddyskill, core gadget, etc, but i made it a little shady because i feel like i'm having knots in my stomach if i left it like that.**

 **i also plan to make some extra stories after this afterword in a new story...**

 **ok moving on!**

 **so if you were reading all my other afterwords on each chapter you would know most of my reasons. but if not and you are reading this right now, then go back and read the chapters again! i'm just kidding i'll explain it (again...)**

 **so why did i create tamaki? when the world of buddyfight was born inside of me... the first thing i thought was 'whoa! that's an awesome anime, i mean look at how creative they are and stuff, i must put a fanfic character in there!' this was the time before i knew what oc meant...(T_T)**

 **ok then when i watched further, then thought 'rouga and tasuku would make a great pairing if tasuku or rouga was a girl...' because i shipped rouga and tasuku and still do on this very moment and ship tasuku and sofia at the same time but i'm not confortable with yaoi, unless they are totally meant for each other like kagami and kuroko from kuroko no basket (whooo!).  
basically i was going to ship tamaki and rouga (still do...), but now that i think about it, i kinda ship tamaki and kiri.  
i gave her the eye patch after being inspired by kaneki from tokyo ghoul. so many ideas came all at once and tamaki was created. i named her tamaki because of tamaki from ouran high school host club and how he make the people around him happy.**

 **(spoiler part...)**

 **i also noticed that looking into tasuku's features he looks like a combination of my favourite ship gajeel and levy. then i thought "*gasp!*that is BEAUUTIFUUULLLLLLL!(elf's voice lol)"  
so in this story, i decided to make levy and gajeel's family have rogue, tasuku and tamaki...**

 **also when i was taking a look at rouga's features, he kinda looks like sue from phantom lord in fairy tail ya know what i mean, then i was thinking 'if bozo wasn't bald, could he also have white hair? i mean rouga's got sue's eyes and stuff etc...**

 **then when i thought of mirajane, i was thinking of tetsuya ya know. but i don't think tetsuya has anything in common with laxus...(T_T) but then sofia came to mind...sure mira and sofia had alot in common but when most people referred her as 'ice queen' maybe lyon and meredy? but then somewhere in chapter 454(?) there's this guy called invel who uses ice magic, seems emotionless and loyal JUST LIKE SOFIA! (i am you father...) haha, but the lady's gone so i pictured that sofia is adopted by mira and laxus as for invel her original father.**

 **that's my plan so far...**

 **there is a reason i called certain people aliases children. at first i want to call them nameless children but that seemed to plain and things, maybe i could of called them akuma children... just kidding!**

 **also in my plans for this fanfiction, i also plan to make the character in fairy tail have their magic. like buddy monsters, they can still use their powers on earth other than earthland. i'll also be adding earthland in the story.**

 **specking of earthland, no i won't put edolas, but you know there are like most worlds that represents different types of dragon worlds like ancient world, darkness, star, etc. but i'm just like why focus on dragons, why not extend the other worlds? so i was planning to also create new worlds (after the yamigedo since all the world were saved and stuff...) this is a fanfiction so i wouldn't get in trouble for this...would i?  
ok, so this is what worlds came out of my head...**

 **adventure world (another version of dungeon)  
underworld (based on devils, demons and undead)  
celestial world (based on zodiacs from fairy tail and others...)  
** **cyber world (like hero but based on robots and technology stuff)  
** **eclipsed world (based on eclipsed zodiacs from fairy tail and others...)  
** **... that's all i have...** **  
**

 **i plan to maybe change a few things like fix up some stuff and replace a chapter since i reread it and most of the things seemed confusing and stuff so yeah i might change it.**

 **i have so much more in plans for this story but still developing and im still a rookie at writing...**

 **but i'll leave it at that, too much spoilers, haha.**

 **but if you want to know about all the extra parts like maybe how tamaki got to the abandon city (don't mind me, just nicknaming places), her back story, her adventure with jellal and erza, short stories of gao and kazane, short stories of sofia and tasuku, etc it'll be in the extra story i'll be creating later.**

 **once again, i would like to thank the people who read and reviewed my story, you guys are awesome and for the people who read like half of the first chapter and gave up especially not reading this, thank you for reading my fanfiction, hoped you enjoyed it(?)**

 **thank you so much everyone**

 **thankyou, thankyou,** **thankyou,** **thankyou,** **thankyou,** **thankyou,** **thankyou,** **thankyou,** **thankyou,** **thankyou,** **thankyou,** **thankyou,** **thankyou,** **thankyou,** **thankyou,** **thankyou,** **thankyou,** **thankyou,** **thankyou,** **thankyou,** **thankyou,** **thankyou,** **thankyou,** **thankyou,** **thankyou,** **thankyou,** **thankyou,** **thankyou,** **thankyou,** **thankyou,** **thankyou,** **thankyou,** **thankyou,** **thankyou,** **thankyou,** **thankyou,** **thankyou,** **thankyou,** **thankyou,** **thankyou,** **thankyou,** **thankyou,** **thankyou,** **thankyou,** **thankyou,** **thankyou,** **thankyou,** **thankyou,** **thankyou,** **thankyou,** **thankyou,** **thankyou,** **thankyou,** **thankyou,** **thankyou,** **thankyou,** **thankyou,** **thankyou,** **thankyou,** **thankyou,** **thankyou,** **thankyou,** **thankyou,** **thankyou,** **thankyou,** **thankyou,** **thankyou,** **thankyou,** **thankyou,** **thankyou,** **thankyou,** **thankyou!**

 **thankyou!**

 **hoped you enjoyed it!**

 **story by elora3173**

 **extra: prolog for part 2...**

"whew! that was close!" said sting puffing in the forest. he then looked at rogue with an annoyed face.  
"oh right, sorry you didn't have time to say goodbye to your siblings...wanna hug?" asked sting as he spread his arms out. rogue walked up to him "what the heck did you do this time?!" rogue yelled as he asked. yukino, minerva, frosch and lector sweat dropped. "here we go again..." said minerva. "oh, right! you missed out most of the action, yeah bro, you missed out the fun and things haha..." sting tried to cheer rogue up but then ended up into a fight.

as there were explosives going on while the others just sat to wait for their rivalry moment to die out, sting and rogue were about to punch each other when suddenly something grabbed their heads.

"that's enough out of you two!" said a voice.

"ow!"

"ngh!"

minerva quickly stood up as it caught everyone by surprise. "no way!" said yukino.

"arg! what was that for!?" said sting as he threw his punch upwards to the person without looking.  
"sting wait! thats-" minerva tried to warn sting but it was too late. the punch hit the person.  
everyone just gasped.

"how ya like that?!" said sting but then realised what he just done.  
"what was that for?!" said the person getting up with a punch mark on the cheek. rogue and minerva facepalmed, yukino covered her mouth while frosch and lector hid behind her. sting was just sweating so hard on the spot.

the person then got up as the atmosphere got intense. sting then studded out in fear.

"E-e-e-e-rza scarlet! i'm sorry!i mean it!"

sting quickly got on to his knees and bowed down.

"mistress erza!" said minerva. "please calm down..."

then a hand was calmly placed on erza's shoulder.

"calm down, there's no need to get worked up about it..." said another voice.

sting and the others froze on the spot.

"you're right, it's just a scratch after all..." said erza.

"jellal?!" everyone was in sync.

"where's tamaki? isn't she with you rogue?" asked erza.

"tamaki is currently recovering in the hospital with some other people..." said rogue "it's best if we leave her to rest and let her merge in this world..."

"whoa, serious?! you're just going to leave her like that?!" said sting.

"it's probably the best, we can't let her get into anymore danger, she's been thought too much." said jellal. "

"wait, what are you two doing here?" asked sting as he forgot to ask. "i mean we completed the mission and destroyed the thing that opens darkness dragon world..."

"it's not over..." said jellal.

"what?!" everyone was in sync again.

"now that the generator has been destroyed sting, have you ever thought what would of happened it that dark energy that was contained in that generator released out in the world?" erza explained.

"what do you mean? what does that dark energy do?" asked yukino.

"since that boy called kyoya gaen had somehow managed to contain so much of that dark energy and now it's been released, ultear sensed something between time and space, is coming to earth soon..." jellal added the information.

"no way!" said rogue.

"looks like another mission for us to deal with..." said sting cracking his knuckles.

"you cannot do this alone..." said jellal. "you need to find the chosen monsters to help your mission called the omni lords. only they can stop this danger that approaches this world."

"omni lords?" yukino was confused. "what are they?" asked minerva

"we don't know yet but that was all we were told..." said jellal.

"by who?" asked rogue.

"a man who we don't know but know your father sting." said jellal.

"wait, you mean that..." said sting.

"a man working for natsu dragneel..."

 **end of prolog (n_n)**


End file.
